Quien sera
by EvilRegalsMexico
Summary: Cuando la descuidad Emma S. para por accidente en la casa de los Mills que intrigas y pasiones desatara en la casa de la bella Reina y de su hermana una Bruja competitiva.
1. Chapter 1

¿QUIÉN SERÁ?

Capítulo 1

"Vagabunda"

Iba en su escarabajo amarillo, tarareando una alegre canción y contemplando el hermoso paisaje que le brindaba la vieja carretera, había estado muy estresada y algo tensa en los últimos días, por lo que pensó que no le caería mal un pequeño paseo. No llevaba un rumbo fijo, sólo quería distraerse y salir de la ciudad aunque fueran sólo unas horas, para así poder encontrar la inspiración que tanto necesitaba para su nueva composición musical y el disco que estaba preparando. La tarde era soleada, como suelen serlo en primavera, pero esta era especial, la calidez que le brindaba la hacía sentir como un niño a punto de abrir un regalo. Todo transcurría de manera perfecta, de pronto un sonido como de locomotora que se ahoga llegó a sus oídos, le pareció bastante extraño, pero no le prestó atención, unos kilómetros adelante el auto se detuvo y una enorme ola de humo negro salía del motor.

No pudo más que reprocharse su estupidez pues de haberle puesto atención al ruido que comenzó a hacer el carro, seguramente se hubiera detenido y prevenido el sobrecalentamiento del auto. Después de unos minutos naturales de enojo y queja decidió bajar y revisar el auto, sólo para estar segura de su hipótesis. Al llevar a cabo dicha tarea se cubrió de suciedad y grasa de pies a cabeza, era inevitable, lo que si la puso fuera de sus casillas fue ver como su chaqueta roja se atascaba y se rompía de una manga y parte del frente al tratar de liberarla, era nueva, además de ser un obsequio de un amigo muy querido.

Al mirarse en el retrovisor Emma Swan se vio imitando con el aspecto de su atuendo a una vagabunda. Dio un suspiro que encerraba un poco de coraje y decepción y llevándose su mano a la frente llegó a la conclusión que debía buscar ayuda, sacó algunas pertenencias y comenzó a caminar en espera de encontrar alguna gasolinera o a alguien que pudiera asistirla, era poco probable, lo que hacía mayor su desesperación, pues sabía que por ahí no había nada. Después de una hora de recorrido Emma se agachó para jalar una bocanada de aire, al levantar la mirada no podía creer lo que había ante sus ojos, un pueblo. Con la boca abierta, pues no cabía de la sorpresa, dio una ojeada a todo, su mirada se postró en un letrero, parecía el nombre del lugar, en él se leía "Storybrooke". Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dispuso a desordenar su mochila hasta que logró sacar un mapa, fueron necesarias varias revisadas al mapa para que Emma asimilara que en efecto, el poblado no aparecía; ¡Pero ahí estaba! Frente a ella, ¿cómo podía ser eso posible?

Por unos momentos olvidó el motivo que la guio hasta ahí y se dispuso a rondar el lugar, lo que más le llamaba la atención, era la torre con un reloj que se levantaba justo en el centro, el reloj parecía no funcionar, las manecillas estaban quietas. Siguió caminando hasta toparse con una hermosa mansión, debía ser la casa más grande del lugar, por lo tanto pertenecía a gente importante, haciendo estas conjeturas Emma dio un salto y recordó que debía llamar a su amigo Neal, para que viniera a ayudarla con lo del auto.

Decidió acercarse a la enorme casa, era blanca con un bello jardín, podía ver rosales por todas partes, todos ellos de rosas rojas, jamás había visto unas rosas como esas, cubiertas de rocío y con un tono malva muy particular, también visualizó un manzano, alto y lleno de vida, las manzanas eran muy diferentes a las que ella estaba acostumbrada, más grandes de lo normal, su color rojo era igualmente especial y parecían tener cierto brillo, además el verdor de las hojas de aquel árbol era exquisito; se aproximó a la puerta y distinguió una placa que decía "Familia Mills" sin dudarlo (olvidándose por un momento de su aspecto) tocó el timbre esperando respuesta, unos minutos después apareció ante ella un hombre alto, pulcro y bien vestido, su cabello era algo rojizo, el hombre la miró de arriba a abajo a través de sus lentes.

-Disculpe, quisiera preguntar si me es posible hacer una llamada, mi auto se descompuso en la carretera y…

El mayordomo de la mansión que no parecía sorprendido por el aspecto de Emma, la dejó entrar e hizo que esperara en la sala, la señorita Swan se dispuso a tomar asiento, el lugar era amplio y elegante, podía ver cortinas de terciopelo rojo en todos los ventanales, los muebles eran de piel, color negro, la decoración era algo excéntrica en algunas partes, en otros rincones que alcanzó a ver era más sutil y sobria, le pareció una mezcla muy rara. Emma continuaba viendo a detalle la residencia cuando la puerta principal se abrió, Emma salió de su trance y dio la vuelta para ver quien había entrado. Una hermosa mujer con piel deslumbrante como el oro, cabello corto color ébano perfectamente peinado, unos pendientes de alejandrinas, una silueta torneada envuelta en un entallado y corto vestido azul, tacones altos, y una boca carmín adornada por una cicatriz se detuvo frente a ella, su mirada canela se cruzó con la de Emma; la miró de pies a cabeza, Emma podía sentir la fuerza de aquellos ojos penetrantes y el aire de indiferencia con el cual la observaba.

-¿Quién es usted y que es lo que quiere?, a juzgar por su aspecto, no me diga déjeme adivinar, ¿comida y vivienda gratis? Pues se equivocó de casa- Le dijo la misteriosa mujer para luego añadir sin siquiera dejar a Emma explicarse

-Mary Margaret fue la última "vagabunda" que estuvo aquí, arrasó con toda la vajilla de plata, así que haga el favor de salir

-Disculpe- respondió Emma, yo no quiero molestar ni quiero sus cubiertos de plata, solo me gustaría hacer una llamada…- Emma no pudo terminar la frase, una mujer mayor la interrumpió, venía acompañada de un hermoso dálmata, tenía la misma estatura que la mujer con la que estaba hablando, su cabello estaba recogido en una especie de chongo, dejando caer un mechón que se rizaba en su mejilla, estaba ricamente ataviada, quizás demasiado para Emma, la mujer le sonrió

-Hola, ¡Hola Querida! No se quede ahí parada pase por favor, ¿Tiene hambre? , pobrecilla se ve muy delgada y pálida, debería comer algo, ¿Cómo dice que se llama?- decía la mujer con entusiasmo, como si hubiese esperado a Emma desde hace tiempo:

-Swan, mi nombre es Emma Swan, señora yo solo quería hacer una….- Nuevamente la mujer interrumpió a Emma.

-Yo soy Cora Mills, y esta es mi hija Regina Mills,

-¡Regina! Remarcó Emma en tono burlón, mientras examinaba a la morena- fue interrumpida inmediatamente por Cora

- Y este es nuestro perro Pongo, y este es nuestro mayordomo Archie, y esa que viene entrando es mi hija Zelena y este es nuestro jarrón favorito- Emma no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza y dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios mientras Cora parloteaba volviendo locos a todos los presentes, la situación le parecía bastante inusual y a la vez le causaba gracia. Zelena, la mujer que acaba de señalar Cora como su segunda hija se acercó, traía consigo un pequeño chimpancé. Era una mujer joven, alta y de cabello largo cobrizo que se ondulaba al caerle por la espalda, sus ojos esmeralda eran igual de profundos que los de la hermana, su figura delgada estaba moldeada por un vestido verde oscuro.

-Ya mamá deja de parlotear volverás loco a Pongo y a… ¿cómo dice que se llama?- se dirigió a Emma con curiosidad

-Swan, Emma Swan, disculpe señorita sería tan amable de dejarme… Por ultima vez Cora interrumpió a Emma llevándola consigo a la cocina.

Emma algo consternada no tuvo mas remedio que seguirla, no comprendía porque la habían recibido así, hasta que recordó su terrible aspecto, seguramente la habían confundido con un vagabundo, Emma intentaba explicarse mientras Cora recorría toda la cocina brindándole toda clase de bocadillos, los cuales devoró gustosa Swan pues no había comido nada en varias horas.

Emma observaba que por más que ella hablaba tratando de contar todo lo que le pasó, Cora no la escuchaba, además que le cortaba la plática cada 3 segundos con incoherencias que en nada tenían que ver con lo que ella le platicaba, a duras penas y le dirigía la mirada pues estaba más concentrada en la comida que le daba a Emma que en la plática de esta. Emma comenzó a impacientarse un poco, giró la cabeza y observó a las hermanas que se habían quedado de pie frente a las escaleras, ambas parecían estar conversando, Regina movía la cabeza en negación mientras Zelena sonreía pícaramente, esta última se percató de la mirada de Emma y le hizo un guiño con el ojo izquierdo para luego subir corriendo las escaleras, Regina por su parte le lanzó unos ojos de desconcierto a la hermana y una mirada honda a Emma, posteriormente salió de la casa. Emma se giró inmediatamente algo nerviosa y ruborizada.

Cora seguía con su plática haciendo un sinfín de ademanes que confundían y hacían sonreír a Emma. Todo en esa casa era sumamente extraño. Emma sabía que debía conseguir llamar a Neal para que viniera por ella y por el carro, pero había algo en esa mansión, algo en quienes la habitaban, que la hizo desistir de pedir el teléfono, un lengüetazo en su mano la hizo bajar la mirada, Pongo movía alegremente su cola, como dándole la bienvenida. Cora llamó a su mayordomo, lo que provocó que Emma levantara la mirada nuevamente.

-Archie, lleva a nuestra nueva inquilina al cuarto de huéspedes- No te preocupes querida aquí estarás muy bien.

Emma sonrió

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

"La Nueva Chofer"

Archie condujo a Emma hasta una habitación bastante, amplia, Swan quedó boquiabierta al admirar el lujo de ese cuarto, sábanas de seda, cortinas de terciopelo rojo iguales a las que había visto en la sala, muebles de caoba, y un gran espejo con marco de oro que adornaba el exquisito tocador que estaba a un lado de ella. La ventana daba hacia el hermoso jardín que tanto la había maravillado, bastó con que la abriera un poco, para que el aroma de una mezcla entre Rosas y manzanas perfumara la estancia, además le parecía que el brillo de los frutos y las flores de alguna extraña forma iluminaban el cuarto.

Emma se encontraba embobada cuando el ruido de algo que caía pesadamente sobre la cama la sobresaltó, giró la cabeza para darse que cuenta que Regina la observaba atentamente con una mano en la cintura que detonaba el desagrado de esta hacia ella, Emma apenada no sabía hacia dónde mirar, esa mujer la ponía muy nerviosa.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿qué es esto?- dijo Emma al momento que señalaba lo que Regina acababa de lanzar sobre la cama

-¡Cómo que qué!, su traje de chofer por supuesto

-¿Chofer? – repitió Emma sorprendida y confundida

-¡Pues claro!, a poco cree que va a disfrutar de todo esto sin hacer nada, el tiempo que vaya a pasar aquí que espero no sea mucho, lo pasará trabajando, no viviendo a sus anchas

Zelena entró apresurada con su pequeño mono

-Ya Regina, no te portes así con… nuestra invitada- comentó mientras le daba una ojeada a Emma y le sonreía coquetamente, situación que nuevamente ruborizó a Swan y la hizo desviar la mirada

-No se preocupe, no le haga caso, así es mi hermana, está un poco amargada- esta vez Zelena se había acercado a Emma y comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello

-¡Zelena!- Exclamó Regina molesta ante el comentario de su hermana

-Ay ya Regina, tu todo te lo tomas personal, sólo estaba intentando tranquilizar a nuestra huésped, pruébese el traje, seguro le quedará espectacular, la esperamos mañana en el desayuno

Regina le lanzó una mirada asesina a su hermana

-A mamá le encanta que sus invitados compartan la mesa con nosotros, y a mí también- concluyó Zelena para salir de la habitación riendo pícaramente, mientras Regina la seguía apresuradamente al momento que azotaba la puerta del cuarto.

Emma se quedó helada con sus ojos clavados hacia el frente, segundos después comenzó a reír ante lo que acababa de suceder, llevó su cabello hacia atrás con su mano y se acercó a la cama para tomar el traje

-De chofer, jajajajaja quien me lo iba a decir, bueno la vida en la ciudad ya estaba siendo muy aburrida, presiento que quedame un tiempo con estos locos será toda una aventura- se dijo Emma mientras volvía a reír recordando todo lo acontecido.

A la mañana siguiente Emma se arregló y se puso el traje, este era de un color azul marino, más bien oscuro, se le podía confundir con negro fácilmente, consistía en un saco y una falda, este último accesorio le hizo pensar a Emma que todos los choferes que habían tenido antes que ella, habían sido también mujeres. Swan decidió recogerse el cabello en una cola de caballo y ponerse el sombrero que coronaba el atuendo.

-No está nada mal- se dijo mientras se observaba en el espejo

Salió del cuarto y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, cuando venía bajando escucho que alguien le chiflaba desde abajo, levantó la mirada, era Zelena, un tirón de cabello bastante fuerte propinado por Regina hizo que esta volviera la vista hacia el comedor. Swan tomó asiento y se dispuso a probar la comida. Regina la miraba de reojo pero apenas notaba que Emma se percataba, esta última desviaba sus ojos.

Estaban desayunando cuando la voz de una mujer que Emma reconoció perfectamente, inundó el lugar.

-¡Pero que mañana tan gloriosa! ¡Buenos días pececitos! ¡Buenos días florecitas! ¡Buenos días pajaritos! ¡Buenos días hijitas!

-¡Buenos días mamá! Respondió Zelena al mismo tiempo que besaba la mejilla de Cora

Cora se giró con una gran sonrisa y se acercó a Emma

-¡Buenos días! ... ¿Cómo dijo que se llama?

-Swan señora, Emma Swan

-¡Ay pero que bonito nombre! Yo soy Cora, ¡Ah! ¡Miren! ¡Es la nueva chofer! ¡Qué alegría tenerla en casa! ¡Espere a que mi marido la conozca, usted le va a caer muy bien!

-Sí claro, dijo Regina entre dientes, ya me imagino

Al poco tiempo bajó las escaleras apresuradamente un señor no muy alto y vestido muy elegante

-Buenos días a todos

-¡Buenos días papá! Respondió muy emocionada Regina al momento que se levantaba para darle un abrazo.

¡Buenos días querido! ¡Ah Henry! ¡Mira! Quiero presentarte a la nueva chofer… ¿Cómo dijo que se llama?

-Swan, señora, Emma Swan

-¡Ay pero que bonito nombre! Emma, querido, Emma Swan

-¡Nueva chofer! ¡otra vez recogiste a una vagabunda! Pero querida esta es la cuarta, primero fue la tal Aurora que no hacía más que dormir, luego- Henry dudó

-Cenicienta- respondió Regina

-Ah sí, Cenicienta, que tenía una obsesión por la limpieza de carácter ¡agudo! ¡Casi echa a perder todos los muebles y la ropa! Y de chofer no tenía nada, luego la karateca esa que rompió varios jarrones y adornos ¡finísimos!

-Mulan- dijo Regina

-Sí esa, Mulan, y luego la ¡ratera!, ¡quién sabe esta con qué nos va a salir!

-No se preocupe señor le aseguro que estará muy contento con mi trabajo- respondió Emma

Cora quien había escuchado todo el discurso de su marido con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y con expresión de no haber entendido nada, añadió

-¡Ay no es un amor esta muchachita! ¿Cómo dijo que se llama?

-Swan, señora, Emma Swan

-¡Ay qué bonito nombre! Yo soy Cora

Henry lanzó un suspiro de conformidad sabiendo que tendría que dejar que Emma se quedara, Emma por su parte no podía evitar voltear el rostro y tapar con su mano la risa que le provocaba toda aquella situación, ¿Cenicienta, Mulán, Aurora? Seguro después de ella vendrían Jazmín, Bella y Rapunzel, reflexionaba Emma mientras trataba de contener la carcajada que quería soltar. Definitivamente había caído en la casa de los Locos Addams, bueno de los Locos Mills.

Un manotazo en la mesa la hizo salir de su trance

-Ya terminó- preguntó Regina

-Si ya nada más me tomo el…- Regina la interrumpió inmediatamente

-Perfecto, ya nos vamos, no me mire con esa cara de sorpresa, es mi chofer y yo tengo que ir a mi oficina, usted me va a llevar y ya voy tarde- le dijo Regina mientras tomaba su bolso

Emma se puso de pie rápidamente y la siguió

-No se tarden mucho, exclamó Zelena al mismo tiempo que mordía un trozo de manzana, sin despegar sus ojos de Emma

Swan sonrió a medias y se dirigió a la puerta. Al salir Regina la esperaba junto a un auto negro, era un Mercedes, Emma jamás había visto uno así

-Cierre la boca no se le vayan a meter las moscas, ¿qué no me va a abrir?

-Sí claro, exclamó Emma- abriendo la puerta para que Regina ingresara al automóvil

Emma entró justo después, no podía dejar de admirar los acabados del carro, la fina madera, la piel, todo era tan espectacular, su deleite fue suspendido por la voz molesta de Regina

-Nos vamos o está esperando algo

No. Nada señorita, Swan arrancó el carro y partieron, Emma trataba de hacerle plática a Regina durante el trayecto, pero esta se resistía, a pesar de que cada vez que Emma miraba al retrovisor descubría la mirada color chocolate de Regina clavada en ella, lo que provocó que riera disimuladamente.

-No recuerdo haber contado ningún chiste- comentó Regina en tono sarcástico

-No señorita discúlpeme, recuerdos que le vienen a una, no habla mucho ¿verdad?

-No acostumbro hablar con la servidumbre y menos con los que son temporales, sépase que si sigue aquí es por mi madre que no se quita la idea de la cabeza de andar ayudando a gente como usted.

-Bueno, hemos llegado- dijo Emma frenando el coche

Regina bajó inmediatamente sin darle tiempo a Emma de descender y abrirle la puerta como se supone lo debe hacer una chofer, aun así Emma salió del coche sin fijarse que un hombre venía pasando, ambos chocaron y este último casi se desnuca al caer al suelo.

-¡Bueno es usted una idiota! Gritó Regina y corrió a ayudar al lesionado

Un hombre alto, delgado y, con cabello corto negro, una barba del mismo color que le sombreaba el rostro y unos ojos verdes que complementaban el atractivo se levantó, se sacudía la ropa y se sobaba la parte que se había golpeado con la única mano que tenía, Emma se dio percató que el otro brazo terminaba en un garfio en vez de una mano, característica que le pareció bastante peculiar a Emma, su vestimenta era bastante exótica, color azabache, pero exótica.

-Estoy bien amor no te preocupes, esta idiota que no se fija por dónde camina, quien es eh

-Ah, es la nueva adquisición de mi mamá, la nueva chofer- respondió Regina

-¡Otra vaga…!

-Sí, otra!- interrumpió Regina

-No se quede ahí parada- dijo en tono cortante Regina- Váyase a dar una vuelta por el pueblo y vuelva por mí a las cinco, ¡a las cinco! ¡ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos!

Emma asintió con la cabeza y se marchó para después volver a la hora que Regina le había indicado, el regreso a casa no fue diferente, Regina mirándola y desviando la vista cada que se percataba que Emma la veía por el retrovisor, sin dirigirle la palabra. Al llegar a la mansión Regina subió inmediatamente a su habitación, mientras que Emma se quedó dando una vuelta por el jardín, era bastante amplio, en una de las esquinas divisó a Cora quien tenía una cubeta a su lado izquierdo y una brocha en su mano derecha.

-¡Hola Querida! ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?

-Swan, señora, Emma Swan

-¡Qué bonito nombre!

-Disculpe, está pintando…- Cora interrumpió e hizo un aspaviento

-¡Ah sí! Es que fijese que a mí me encantan las rosas rojas, pero el jardinero se equivocó y plantó blancas en este lugar, y pues nimodo de arrancarlas ¿verdad? Estas también viven, por eso decidí mejor pintarlas de rojo, ¿No gusta ayudarme?- Cora le acercó el bote de pintura roja y le dio una brocha sonriéndole de manera muy dulce

Emma se quedó estupefacta y extrañada de lo que estaba pasando, ¿a quién se le podía ocurrir pintar rosas blancas de rojo? No podía negarse, después de todo, Cora la había recibido y por ella seguía ahí, aun así las insensateces que pasaban en esa familia no dejaban de sorprenderla

-Seguro, pintemos las rosas- respondió Emma sonriendo burlonamente y tomando la brocha

-¡Ah! ¡Qué linda es usted! Por cierto ¿cómo me dijo que se llamaba?

-Swan, señora, Emma Swan

Emma comenzó a pintar las rosas, giró y alzó la mirada por un minuto, Zelena y Regina la observaban atentamente cada una desde su habitación, ambas miradas eran profundas y penetrantes, Regina se encontraba con sus manos sosteniendo ambas puertas de la ventana, las cuales cerró inmediatamente cuando se vio descubierta por Emma, Zelena por su parte la observaba recargada sobre la repisa, recargando su rostro en su puño derecho, al darse cuenta que Emma la veía le sonrió y le guiño el ojo izquierdo una vez más, Emma se volvió a continuar con la extraña labor, pero podía seguir sintiendo la profunda mirada de Zelena, Emma sonrió, pues podía sentir una mirada más, esta era fuerte, de inmediato supo que Regina estaba observándola nuevamente.

_Continuará _


	3. Chapter 3

"La cantante"

Varios días habían pasado desde que Emma fungía como chofer de la familia Mills, entre pintar rosas junto a Cora, y sentir las constantes miradas de Regina y Zelena, Emma se sentía feliz y su inspiración cada día se incrementaba, sobre todo después de los pequeños y eternos segundos en los que compartía una mirada con los ojos chocolates de la déspota morena.

No podía evitar reír al recordar el incidente con el hombre manco novio de la señorita Mills, ¿cómo un hombre así podía estar compartiendo romance con una mujer como aquella?, Emma se divertía aún más cuando pasaba por la sala de estar y lograba distinguir a Regina y Archie bromeando con Killian, Era un juego de palabras que enloquecía al moreno de ojos azules y barba tupida.

-Hola mi vida por favor perdóname por el incidente con tu chofer, anda ven conmigo a cenar, por favor mi vida- pronunciaba el señor Johns en la línea, mientras Regina junto a Archie no podía evitar soltar unas carcajadas.

-Killian te he dicho que no, me decepciona tu actitud – respondía Regina compartiendo la bocina con Archie para escuchar juntos las palabras empalagosas y sin chiste que susurraba Killian en la línea, Regina no podía contener la risa por lo que le pasaba el teléfono a Archie para que el respondiera.

-Disculpe señor mío, pero yo no soy ni su amor ni su vida soy un simple mayordomo- respondía Archie, sacando de sus casillas al moreno y provocando la risa de Regina. Sin duda aquel juego divirtió a más de una persona, Emma que observaba a lo lejos no podía evitar sonreír y pensaba que seguramente Regina no quería tanto a aquel apuesto hombre.

En el transcurso del nuevo día en la vida de los Mills, Emma compartía tiempo en el jardín con Cora que no dejo de parlotear ni una sola vez y preguntaba el nombre de Emma cada 5 minutos, Emma solo reía y le repetía "Swan señora, Emma Swan", en el jardín logro ver a un conejo blanco mascota de Zelena Mills, mientras visualizaba al pequeño conejo giraba un poco a ver a Cora pintando color carmesí las rosas blancas de su jardín, mezclando eso con la locura de la mujer Mayor, Emma no podía evitar pensar en "Alicia en el país de las maravillas". Tras terminar de pintar los rosales faltantes Emma se dirigió a su habitación para limpiarse y acomodar su uniforme, ese día debía recoger al señor Henry Mills en su oficina y traerlo de vuelta a casa. Bastaron sólo unas cuantas horas para que el señor Henry saliera de nuevo de su casa sin levantar sospechas, poco después Regina salió ataviada con un hermoso vestido rojo entallado hasta las rodillas, mostraba cada una de sus curvas a la perfección, su cabello peinado con tal delicadeza que el propio viento debía pedir permiso antes de alborotarlo, se veía radiante, Emma no pudo evitar mirar con la boca abierta, su trance se sintió interrumpido por la morena.

-¿Se quedará ahí parada o me abrirá la puerta del auto?- recalcó Regina con voz firme y dura.

-Mmm mmm.. ¡si! disculpe señorita, ¿a dónde la llevo?, debo decir que luce muy hermosa- Emma no podía evitar callar tal piropo, y notó como las mejillas de Regina se tornaron del mismo color del vestido que la cubría.

-Lléveme al restaurante de la abuelita, tengo una cena con Killian y no me gusta llegar tarde.

Sin más que decir Emma se dirigió al pequeño y acogedor restaurante, abrió la puerta del mercedes y le tendió la mano a Regina para que saliera del auto sin ninguna dificultad, la acompañó hasta la entrada del lugar donde una morena con mechas rojas y minifalda se acercó a ellas

–Buenas noches señorita Mills, su novio la espera- dijo la joven con un toque de coquetería. Regina se retiró al igual que Emma, envuelta en sus pensamientos.

Emma vigilaba el patio y los jardines, pensaba en lo hermosa que era esa noche y en los días tan locos que estaba viviendo, de repente el ruido de un auto hizo a Emma salir de donde su mente se encontraba, y se dirigió a ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Hooolaaaaaaaaaaaa Emma! hip, ¡cómo está usted!, pero que bien le queda el uniforme, hip, no haga ruido que están durmiendo dentro y no queremos despertar a nadie- Dijo con un fuerte grito el señor Mills quien se caía de borracho –Hoy me he ganado muchos dólares en el juego de canasta, ahora soy más ricooo! hip –el hombre no paraba de gritar y reírse, a pesar de que Emma quería mantenerlo en silencio. El hombre despertó a Zelena y a Cora quien se asomó por la ventana

-¿Quién anda ahí? ¿otro vagabundo?- preguntó Cora algo distraída

-No señora es solo un borracho que se equivocó de casa, vuelva a dormir, yo me encargo de sacarlo- Emma trataba de mantener a Henry escondido tras los pequeños arbustos mientras se dirigía a Cora.

-¡Ay pobrecillo el borrachin!, llévelo afuera y si es un vagabundo me avisa, nos hace falta un nuevo chofer- Cora decía sin siquiera darse cuenta que Emma ya era su chofer.

-Pero señora si yo soy su chofer, vuelva a dormir yo me encargo de todo – Emma entró con cautela a la casa llevando casi en forma de bulto al señor Mills, quien se balanceaba de un lado a otro y tropezaba con lo primero que se encontraba a su paso, después de lograr dejarlo con éxito en su habitación Emma bajó rápidamente las escalera chocando con Zelena, quien llevaba el camisón verde más provocativo que Emma había visto en siglos, era tan pequeño que a penas y ocultaba el trasero de la pelirroja , unas medias acompañadas de un liguero negro hacían juego con el atuendo y una bata larga transparente en tono verdoso terminaba el conjunto de Zelena, quien además sostenía una copa de sidra de manzana verde , y la miraba de forma penetrante como si fuera un león asechando a su presa. Zelena se acercó a Emma con su caminar más sensual poniendo de nervios a la rubia, quien sólo tragó saliva tan hondo que casi se ahoga.

-Señorita Swan, que la trae por aquí a estas horas de la noche, no me diga que estaba buscando algo para robar y después salir corriendo- Zelena parecía fingir la voz era muy baja y sexy a los oídos de Emma.

-No señorita para nada, solo venía a dejar a su padre, pero no le diga a su madre de esto, podría tomarlo mal, es mejor guardar el secreto.-Emma giñó un ojo a Zelena y caminó hacia la puerta lo más rápido que pudo, pero la mujer le tomo el brazo .

-Porque tan pronto Señorita Swan, acaso no le parezco atractiva, puedo ofrecerle una copa de sidra de manzana verde…- Zelena no terminó de decir su oración cuando la voz familiar de Regina Mills interrumpió, el casi beso entre Emma y Zelena.

-Las manzanas verdes son muy acidas hermanita, les recomiendo una copa de la mejor sidra de manzanas rojas que jamás hayan probado, ahora si no les molesta quitarse de mi camino, debo subir por el abrigo que Killian dejó la semana pasada y llevárselo a su auto, no me gusta hacer esperar a "Mi novio"- claramente Regina Mills estaba enfadada a punto de arrancar el corazón de Emma y Zelena y usarlo como leña para el fuego, Emma notó los celos de la morena a kilómetros. Regina tomó el abrigo de Killian y salió de prisa por la sala de estar; Emma no pudo evitar seguirla para darle una explicación, mientras Zelena solo se reía con malicia y subía hacia su habitación.

-¡Señorita Mills por favor déjeme explicarle!- Emma corrió tras Regina quien estaba en el auto de Killian entregando su abrigo, logró distinguir un forcejeo por parte del hombre, quien le robó un beso a la fuerza a Regina Mills, de repente el sonido de la bofetada más fuerte que jamás había escuchado Emma, retumbó en toda la mansión, provocando que el hombre se fuera gritando desde su auto –Nos vemos Mills no me juzgues por ser romántico- Emma tenía las manos apuñadas estaba tan molesta con lo que vio, que solo podía sonreír y golpear el piso con sus pies.

-¿De que se ríe usted señorita Swan?, ¿cuál es el chiste?, acaso no se divirtió lo suficiente con mi hermana- La furia de Regina se notaba por cada poro de su cuerpo, Emma no sabía que contestar solo soltó una última carcajada.

- Claro que me he divertido mucho hoy, sobre todo al ver semejante bofetada que le acomodó al pesado ese, digo digo al señor Johns, ¿usted debe amarlo mucho no?- Emma disfrutó de sus palabras, saboreó el sarcasmo que tenían cada una de ellas.

-¿Y quién dijo que lo amo?- Respondió Regina clavando sus ojos en Emma

-Bueno si no lo amara no le habría dado con tanta fuerza, sólo se le pega así a alguien que uno quiere de veras- Emma esperaba con ansias la respuesta de Regina se le veía aun molesta pero con el ceño menos fruncido.

-Quiso besarme a la fuerza-

-¡A la fuerza! Un beso jamás debe ser a la fuerza, debe venir por sí solo , con los pasos contaditos, sin pedirse, debe ser esa fuerza magnética entre ambos que sus labios parezcan imanes hechizados por la luz de la luna- Mientras Emma hablaba, ambas se acercaban tanto que podían sentir que sus respiraciones acariciaban la piel ajena .

-Por lo visto usted tiene mucha experiencia con los besos- dijo Regina sonriendo

-No es experiencia es Inspiración

-¿Inspiración?-

-Sí, se necesita ser muy prosaico para no sentir inspiración en una noche como esta, con un jardín lleno de flores, una luna llena y una mujer como usted a lado, hace que le den a una ganas de cantarle al oído todo lo que se quiere- Emma susurro tan cerca del oído de Regina que pudo sentir como se erizaba la piel de la morena, y sin más comenzó a cantar al oído de aquella mujer de mirada ámbar.

-Tengo ganas de gritar, te quiero, este amor no pude más callar porque nadie más que tu mi cielo, nadie más me importará jamás…-Emma cantó a la perfección con la mejor entonación e inspiración que hacía mucho no tenía, era sin duda una de las mejores interpretaciones, estaba tan cerca de Regina a centímetros de un beso perfecto, cuando escuchó el ruido de una ventana abierta, donde Zelena se encontraba viendo el momento con los ojos llenos de ira y la mandíbula trabada, esa mujer se veía amenazante llena de rabia y celos, en que se había metido Emma Swan.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**¿El Rojo o el Verde?**

A la mañana siguiente Emma se levantó como siempre, se arregló, y bajó al comedor para acompañar a la familia en el desayuno. Zelena y Regina ya estaban en la mesa, Swan notó que la actitud de Regina hacia ella era muy diferente, ya no la trataba de manera dura e indiferente, ahora su mirada profunda tenía un tono de calidez.

-Buenos días señorita Swan, ¿durmió bien?

-De maravilla y ¿usted?

Regina se dispuso a contestar cuando Zelena la interrumpió

-Pues yo creo que después de la serenata de anoche durmió como un bebé, ¿no es así hermanita?- dijo Zelena viendo retadoramente a Regina, giró sus ojos a Emma quien se encontraba petrificada y sin saber que responder. -¡Qué! ¿Por qué me miran así? ¿A poco era secreto? Bueno déjenme decirles que se enteró toda la colonia, es difícil no escuchar una voz tan hermosa- dijo Zelena mientras le daba un mordisco a una manzana verde y dibujaba en sus labios una sonrisa bastante pícara que adornó con un guiño.

Emma se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, Regina por su parte miraba a su hermana con bastante enojo

-Cállate Zelena y deja de estarla mirando así, no ves que la incomodas- dijo Regina al tiempo que hacía lo mismo que Zelena, darle una mordida a una manzana, esta de color rojo y sonreía coquetamente.

Emma comenzó a temblar de los nervios, el hambre se le fue, rió fingidamente y decidió que era momento de salir de ahí, su huída se vió interrumpida por la llegada de Cora.

-¡Buenos días a todos! ¡Buenos días Pongo querido! Buenos días pececi…- Zelena interrumpió

-No tienes que darle los buenos días a los pececitos mamá, ya lo hice yo

-¡Ah Bueno! ¡Muchas gracias hijita que linda!- volteó a ver a Emma quien estaba en posición de retirada- ¡No me diga que ya se va! ¿No nos va a acompañar a desayunar? señorita… ¿Cómo dijo que se llama?

-Swan, señora, Emma Swan y no es que sea grosera pero debo alistar el coche para… Cora quien miraba como de costumbre a Emma sin ponerle realmente atención no la dejó continuar.

-¡No no no! Siéntese y desayune con calma, ya después irá usted a arreglar el coche… ¿A poco usted es la nueva chofer?

-Sí señora, soy yo, se acuerda, Swan, Emma Swan

-¡Ay qué bueno! Es usted muy linda y tiene un nombre muy bonito- contestó Cora mientras comenzaba a degustar el desayuno. Emma no tuvo más remedio que permanecer en la mesa con las miradas penetrantes de las hermanas Mills. Zelena cruzó la pierna y dejó ver el mismo ligero que traía la noche anterior, Emma no pudo evitar abrir los ojos y la boca, Regina al darse cuenta se acomodó el escote del vestido negro que entallaba su figura, Emma giró los ojos e hizo la misma expresión que con Zelena.

El momento fue detenido por la voz de un hombre, Henry Mills se había levantado ya y llegaba a unirse con la familia, de inmediato le lanzó una ojeada de complicidad a Emma por lo sucedido con él y su borrachera la noche anterior la cual Emma correspondió dándole a entender al señor Mills que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, nadie se enteraría del estado en el que había llegado.

-¡Familia mañana por la noche tendremos una fiesta! Una cena de negocios con invitados sumamente importantes, Cora querida, necesito que dispongas todo, debe quedar perfecta, ustedes mis dos princesas, asegúrense de ataviarse con sus mejores galas y usted le dijo a Emma, consígase un vestido, que una de mis hijas le preste uno, por nada del mundo permitiré que se enteren que hemos vuelto a hospedar a una vaga… chofer- dijo Henry tragando saliva- diremos que es amiga de la familia, que se yo, ya inventaremos algo.

-¡Pero Henry, Querido! ¡Qué maravilla una fiesta! ¡Ay a mí me encantan las fiestas!- Dijo Cora emocionada y con una gran sonrisa- pierde cuidado que yo arreglo todo.

-A mí también me encantan las fiestas, el vestido se lo puedo prestar yo- comentó Zelena dirigiéndose a Emma y volviendo a mostrar discretamente el ligero.

-Mejor se lo presto yo- respondió Regina- seguro le van a gustar más los míos, con el pésimo gusto que tienes.

-¡Y que se vea gorda! ¡No pienso permitir que cometas ese crimen!- contestó Zelena retadoramente a Regina

-¡Óyeme pero que te pasa, si yo de gorda no tengo nada! ¡Y si la vistes tú va parecer planta, con eso de que todo lo usas verde!

Zelena miró furiosa a Regina, estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Cora paró la pelea

-Ya niñas no discutan, mejor vamos a preparar todo para la fiesta de su papá

-Oye Papá, ¿Y vas a invitar a las sangronas esas?- preguntó Regina mientras continuaba comiendo

-Hija, no empieces, son las hijas de mis colegas, por ningún motivo quiero que les vayas a hacer una grosería, tu tampoco eh Zelena- Dijo Henry en tono muy serio

-No te preocupes papá, si lo que menos me va a interesar es estar con ellas- dijo mirando fijamente a Swan y después a Regina.

-Bueno respondió Cora, ahora que me acuerdo, todavía no termino de pintar mis rosas, es que el jardinero se volvió a equivocar- dijo Cora sonriendo y mirando a Emma- No le gustaría venir a ayudarme señorita… ¿Cómo dijo que se llama?

-Swan, Emma Swan, señora

-¡Ay mamá!- Dijo Zelena- seguro Emma tiene cosas más importantes que hacer

Emma quien ya no veía la salida de la incómoda situación entre las hermanas Mills se levantó presurosa y aliviada de haber encontrado un escape, aunque fuera sólo por unas horas, ciertamente no le encantaba pintar las rosas, pero la presencia y la mirada de las hermanas eran demasiado fuertes.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Nada puede ser más importante que ayudarla a pintar sus rosas señora! si me permite voy por la pintura y las brochas y la espero en el jardín. Cora le sonrió dulcemente mostrando su agradecimiento, Emma se puso de pie y salió sin querer echar la vista atrás.

Emma estuvo pintando rosas toda la mañana, decidió comer en la cocina, con Archie, para evitar a toda costa un encuentro con las hermanas, vaya problema en el que se había metido pensaba. Archie por su parte no dejaba de verla haciéndole saber que ya se había dado cuenta de la situación de ella con las hermanas y reía a modo de compinche.

Después de la comida y de ayudar un poco en la cocina, Emma subió a asearse, estaba cubierta de carmín. Se estaba desnudando para darse un baño cuando alguien entró inesperadamente al cuarto, Emma se cubrió de inmediato, giro la cabeza, una mujer de ojos aceituna y cabello largo cobrizo la observaba atentamente, era Zelena, quien llevaba un vestido muy ligero color verde esmeralda y tan corto que dejaba ver su provocativo ligero, sostenía un vestido muy elegante y femenino en su mano derecha.

-Perdón, no quise importunarla, sólo vengo a enseñarle el vestido que usará la noche de mañana, es de los más finos y más sensuales que tengo- le dijo Zelena a Emma entre susurros y mientras caminaba poco a poco hacia ella- es verde sí, ya le dijo mi hermana que soy amante de ese color, el verde es vida no lo cree así usted- Zelena estaba ya tan cerca que esto último se lo dijo en el oído y jugando con su cabello, al momento que comenzaba a acariciar la pierna de Emma. Emma de momento quiso alejarse, pero Zelena la detuvo y acercó su boca a sus labios.

-Vamos Swan no sea tímida, yo sé que le gusto y mucho- la mano de Zelena subió un poco más, provocando que Emma se enchinara, de pronto Emma se encontraba besando a la hermosa mujer alta, simplemente no se pudo resistir, había algo en ella que fascinaba a Swan. Zelena interrumpió un momento el beso, sonrió y trabó la puerta.

Unas horas después Emma se encontraba recostada en su cama, el vestido verde que le prestó Zelena yacía junto a ella, recordaba todo lo acontecido, simplemente no podía creer lo sucedido, reflexionaba cuando de nuevo entraron en la habitación, Emma alzó la cabeza de inmediato esperando ver a Zelena, pero esta vez era Regina, quien entallada en un sexy vestido negro sostenía un vestido color rubí en la mano derecha.

-Perdón si la asusté, vengo a mostrarle el vestido que usará en la fiesta- Emma se apresuró a esconder bajo la cama el vestido verde. -es rojo, continuó Regina sin percatarse de la acción de Swan pues miraba el vestido, mi favorito, el color de la pasión ¿no lo cree así?- le dijo Regina a modo de secreto mientras se acercaba lentamente, a Emma se le salieron de sus órbitas los ojos, eso no podía estar pasando. Regina acercó su boca a la de Emma mientras comenzaba a acariciar la pierna de la misma, Emma no atinaba a decir palabra.

-¿Qué le sucede?, ¿ahora va a decir que no le gusto?, anoche me pareció escuchar que usted era una experta en besos, ¿por qué no descubrimos su talento?- Regina comenzó a besar a Emma, mientras recorría con su mano todo el cuerpo de esta, Emma sintió un fuego que la quemaba y sin más, cedió ante la morena de mirada ámbar que se encontraba ante ella.

Para la noche Emma estaba más ensimismada que nunca, corrían por su mente las imágenes de las escenas con las hermanas, mientras recordaba, aquellos sentimientos y sensaciones volvieron a encenderse, había disfrutado lo sucedido con ambas, las dos habían despertado algo en ella, algo fuerte, al principio creyó sentirse más atraída por Regina, pero ahora que lo pensaba, Zelena no le había sido nunca indiferente, la realidad era que ya no sabía a quién prefería, a quién quería, las dos le producían efectos secundarios, meditaba en Regina, luego en Zelena, no podía encontrar defecto alguno en ninguna, las dos eran igual de hermosas. Extendió su mano y percibió una tela suave, era el vestido rojo que Regina le trajo, dio un sobresalto y se asomó debajo de la cama para sacar el vestido verde que Zelena le prestaba, sostuvo los dos, veía uno y otro, pasó varios minutos girando la cabeza de un lado a otro sin poder decidirse por alguno, además pensaba en la furia que desataría en una las hermanas si usaba uno u otro vestido, y claro si llegaban a enterarse de todo.

- ¿El rojo o el verde?- se decía Emma mientras sonreía pícaramente.

_Continuará _


	5. Chapter 5

¿Quién será?

El día de la fiesta había llegado, Cora se encargaba de revisar que todo estuviera en orden, la vajilla nueva, los nuevos cubiertos de plata, la mejor sidra de manzana que Regina preparaba estaba ya entre los hielos, se podía oler a kilómetros el cerdo al horno bañado en vino y especias, un manjar para los dioses griegos, el queso y el pan mas delicioso que Emma había probado en siglos, sin duda las fiestas de los Mills eran algo del otro mundo, elegancia, delicadeza y exquisitez por donde se le mirase. Henry Mills por su parte se encontraba en su despacho arreglando los papeles de la caballeriza que pronto sería de su propiedad, siempre y cuando el Señor Gold no desistiera de la venta, ya que era un hombre muy difícil para los negocios y nunca perdía, si esta noche no resultaba como el señor Mills esperaba, su negocio podría irse en picada, no sólo debían impresionar a Gold y su joven esposa Belle, sino también a Marco y su hijo August, sin su ayuda Henry no podría construir esas caballerizas como las de mejor clase en todo el continente americano; Zelena ayudaba a su madre mientras jugaba con su pequeño mono, ante los ojos de Emma, la pelirroja estaba un poco chiflada, sin embargo después de los besos y caricias que había compartido con ella podría arriesgarse a entablar una relación, pero la forma de ser tan abierta asustaba a Emma en cierto punto.

Regina no preparaba nada de la fiesta en absoluto, ella estaba mas ocupada por sus propios negocios que por los de su padre, esta fiesta sería una más en la historia de la mansión, así que esa mañana mientras todo a su alrededor era un caos, Regina deseaba salir corriendo, llamó a Emma con un grito para que la llevara directo a su oficina, el llamado de la morena sacó de sus pensamientos a Emma haciéndola saltar en su lugar y posteriormente acudir al llamado.

-¡Señorita Swan! ¿Dónde diablos estaba?, ¡usted provocará la pérdida de mis cuerdas vocales cada que solicito sus servicios!- Regina se veía molesta pero con una sonrisa provocadora y algo coqueta.

-Regina, disculpa estaba pensando en lo apurada que será esta noche con la fiesta- , Emma no pudo evitar morder sus labios al ver los carnosos engalanados con un hermoso rojo carmín que Regina portaba sutilmente en su hermoso rostro, recordar como esos perfectos labios se habían movido al ritmo de los suyos en un suave beso, un beso que hacía la diferencia de todos los que Emma había dado en sus años de amoríos, había sido especial, mágico, poderoso. En comparación con Zelena quien era apasionada hasta en el besar, Regina era misteriosa era difícil poder distinguir entre pasión o dulzura en sus besos.

-¿Regina?, ¿desde cuando dejé de ser la Señorita Mills?, le recuerdo Swan que usted es solamente la chofer- Regina parecía quemar con su mirada, pero su tono vocal bajó a un punto en que la armonía que salía de sus labios era tan seductora para cualquier cisne en un lago.

-Al parecer "Señorita Mills", hoy soy una invitada mas a la fiesta eso lo dejó muy en claro su padre, y es Regina desde que entró a mi habitación y puso su boca perfecta sobre la mía- Emma se acercó tanto a Regina que podía sentir su respiración mezclándose con la de ella, podía sentir como los vellos corporales de la morena se erizaban como si fueran a bailar un Tango entre ellos.

-Cierto Emma Swan, hoy sólo por orden de mi padre eres una invitada más, y sobre el beso-Regina pego su rostro mas al de Emma teniendo sólo su juicio de separación, y uso la voz más sexy y poderosa que encontró en sus adentros- no puede negar que fue mejor de lo que pensaba, y que desde ese momento estoy en sus sueños como usted en los míos.- Sin más que decir Regina dio un paso hacia atrás, le brindó un giño y salió corriendo de la mansión.

Emma estaba con la boca abierta y el corazón a punto de estallar dentro de su pecho, como podía haber estado en tan semejante situación, como podía estar haciendo de chofer, conquistar el corazón de dos hermosas mujeres, encontrar a la perfecta familia, aquella que nunca tuvo en su época de infante, como pudo conseguir todo esto en la búsqueda de inspiración musical.

La tarde transcurrió tan alocada como la vida de Emma en esos momentos, ella ayudó a Cora con la lista de invitados, intercambió miradas seductoras con Zelena mientras colocaban los floreros en el centro de todas las mesas de la casa, bromeaba con Archie y jugaba con Pongo en los amplios jardines, era un día loco pero agradable, hasta que regresó a su habitación y observo detenidamente los bellos vestidos de las hermanas Mills, aun no decidía que vestido llevaría en la fiesta, así que decidió entrar a la ducha y despejar su mente, al salir de nuevo la santa inquisición se manifestaba en forma de prendas femeninas, si elegía el verde posiblemente Regina la asesinaría junto con su hermana, y después las haría tacos y las vendería en las afueras de la escuela primaria del pueblo, si elegía el rojo, bueno la reacción podría ser similar aunque probablemente Zelena primero asesinaría a Regina, después seduce de nuevo a Emma y en el acto pasional , asesina a Emma, ambos caminos eran peligrosos por donde los mirase.

Primero se puso el vestido Verde era muy hermoso y elegante, era un vestido largo , cubría por completo sus pies, tenía las mangas arriba de los codos, una apertura en la falda que hacía que su pierna saliera desnuda de la prenda esmeralda, y un escote que llegaba al ombligo, sin duda muy sexy pero demasiado para el gusto de Emma, se lo quitó y se probó el vestido rojo, un rojo rubí muy lindo y elegante (las hermanas tenían clase de eso no había duda) este no mostraba escote alguno era de mangas largas con adornos en negro y pequeños diamantes, tenía un corte estilo sirena y se entallaba perfectamente en su cintura y sus caderas, aunque en la parte del trasero no se veía tan bien como esperaba, no pudo evitar imaginar a Regina con el puesto, este pensamiento envió choques eléctricos por su espalda hasta estremecerse en un pequeño escalofrío, no tuvo más remedio que quitárselo, -¿Qué lio?- decía entre dientes, cuando escucho que tocaban a su puerta, tomó la bata de baño, la colocó en su cuerpo y se dirigió a abrir.

-¡Hola! ¡Hola querida!…..mmm ¿cómo dice qué se llama?- Cora entro a la habitación como siempre sonriente y distraída, llevaba un vestido negro colgando de su brazo.

.-Swan señora Emma Swan, dígame ¿a qué debo su placentera visita?- Emma se reía mientras observaba detalladamente a la mujer mayor con problemas de memoria.

-Mi esposo me dijo que es usted invitada para la fiesta de esta noche, aunque yo no recuerdo haberla visto antes posiblemente nos conocemos del club… ¡oooh! pero que hermosos vestidos, se parecen mucho a los de mis hijas, seguro se pondrán unos similares a estos-

-Bueno señora no nos conocemos del club, usted me dio trabajo aquí un día que…- Emma no terminó de explicar cuando la otra mujer ya había interrumpido

-Con tan hermosos vestidos seguramente no le servirá de nada este que compré en la boutique esta mañana- Cora veía con tristeza y decepción el vestido negro que llevaba en sus manos

-No, no, para nada, será todo un honor portar tan bella pieza que usted amablemente compró para mi, no sabe cuanto necesitaba otro vestido- Emma hizo un gesto como si se limpiara el sudor de la frente, y sonreía en complicidad con la ironía y el destino.

-¡Que gusto! Entonces lo dejaré sobre su cama y me iré a arreglar que no tardan en llegar los invitados, y al parecer según Henry hoy nos visitará una tal Emma Swan, dijo que era importante que lo recordara, con permiso señorita-

Emma cerro la puerta y soltó una gran carcajada esa mujer tenía serios problemas, pero la había salvado de uno enorme, tomo el vestido negro se lo probó , justo a la medida, un vestido de manga corta, con corte en forma de "V" que solo permitía que se mostrara un poco de sus pechos, tenía un ligero corte en la falda que hacía ver su muslo derecho y un cinturón negro con hebilla adiamantada color plata, era perfecto para la ocasión, pero no quería dejar a las hermanas así, con la duda, quería hacerles saber que sentía algo por ambas, no estaba segura de que , se peinó el cabello en un chongo recogido dejó unos mechones y flequillo de fuera, buscó entre los accesorios que las hermanas habían llevado, y optó por colocarse los aretes de oro blanco y rubíes de Regina, y un dije de esmeralda cuadrado sobre una gargantilla de oro blanco y diamantes. Terminó de arreglarse y bajó a la recepción para acompañar a la familia Mills.

Junto a las escaleras se encontraban Regina y Zelena, ambas tan radiantes y hermosas como nunca antes, se podía ver que era una batalla de estilos y sensualidad entre las dos mujeres, junto a la puerta Cora del brazo de Henry y Archie del otro lado, al escuchar las zapatillas de Emma, todos giraron su rostros para confirmar la presencia de la rubia, las hermanas estaban hechas un manojo de nervios no sabían que vestido había decidido usar Emma, se sorprendieron tanto al ver a la rubia en el vestido negro con los accesorios de ambas, que voltearon a verse entre si con la boca abierta.

Zelena fue la primera en lanzarse a Emma, la recibió a media escalera con una sonrisa seductora, miró a la rubia de pies a cabeza mordiendo sus labios en el acto.

-Vaya vaya, pero miren a la princesa salida del cuento, es usted una musa entre mortales señorita swan, puedo notar el verde en su hermoso cuello- Zelena susurró al oído de Emma acariciando su mano, ahora Emma sentía escalofríos de nuevo esta vez por la pelirroja

Regina fulminaba con la mirada a las mujeres que terminaban de bajar las escaleras con los brazos entrelazados mientras compartían suaves risas, los celos se veían en cada poro de su piel, salió de la casa, pero antes de que diera un paso afuera Killian hacía su apropiada aparición, con un taje negro y corbata roja, la barba perfectamente delineada alrededor de su rostro, y en lugar del garfio , una mano descubierta con un guante negro de cuero, el hombre estaba mas que guapo, cualquiera podría derretirse con su encanto, Regina lo besó con entusiasmo pero en lugar de cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar del beso, dirigió la mirada a Emma, quien soltó de tajo a Zelena y se puso tan roja como el vestido de la morena, su ceño fruncido manifestó el enojo, por lo que decidió ir a la cocina, mientras Zelena se reía a carcajadas por la reacción de ambas mujeres

Después de que Killian y Regina rompieran su apasionado beso (que dejó sorprendido al moreno de ojos azules) por la llegada de Gold y Belle, y posterior mente de Marco y August, llegaron más invitados , David y su esposa Catherine, la señora Lucas y su nieta Ruby, algunas mujeres que parecían salidas del convento, unos pequeños hombres, Felipe y Aurora, entre otros miembros importantes de la ciudad, para Emma aquello parecía un libro de cuentos, sobretodo al ver a los 7 hombrecitos desfilar hacia el comedor.

August no perdió la oportunidad de acercarse a Emma, la había visto desde que llegó y le pareció la mujer más hermosa, después de tener sus amoríos con las hermanas, Emma Swan le era una mujer llena de misterios y tan linda como pocas.

-Hola señorita, no pude evitar verla cuando llegue, por lo general en esta casa las visitas extrañas resultan ser vagabundos, pero sin duda usted es parte de la familia, se nota en su estilo, ¿Es prima de las Mills?-August coqueteaba descaradamente con Emma, haciendo que la rubia se incomodara.

-Así es, una prima muy muuuy lejana de las Mills y usted es?- Emma daba unos pasos hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de que el hombre invadía su espacio personal, igual dio un giro de cabeza y distinguió a Zelena y Regina mirándola fijamente mientras ambas mujeres mantenían conversación con sus acompañantes

-Bueno ahora entiendo de donde sacó tanta belleza- August acarició la mejilla de Emma, quien afortunadamente fue rescatada por Zelena.

-¡August querido! Que gusto verte, ya conoces a nuestra querida Emma, es toda una delicia no crees- Zelena había jalado a su lado a Emma entrelazando nuevamente sus brazos.

-Si toda una delicia sin duda- Regina dijo provocando que los tres voltearan asustados a verla- Además de que canta como los ángeles, sería un gran placer que nos deleite un sentido mas aparte de la vista, querida Emma- Regina sacó a Emma del brazo de Zelena anunciando que la mujer rubia cantaría para los presentes, se acercó al oído de Emma y susurró ...-¡Qué hermosos pendientes lleva!, opacan el resto del conjunto, y le dan un cierto brillo a sus bellos ojos azules, el rojo va con usted sin duda.

Emma podía sentir la respiración de la morena en su cuello y su oído, esto había ido demasiado lejos, ahora estaba siendo víctima de un duelo entre poderosas hechiceras, y punto fijo de August, y además tenía que cantar frente a toda esa gente extraña, si la tierra se abriera frente a sus pies no dudaría en saltar al fondo, tenía que burlarse de las hermanas, así como ellas se burlaban de ella, sin más comenzó a cantar dirigiéndose a ambas mujeres.

-¿Quién será la que me quiere a mí?, ¿quién será, quién será?, ¿quién será la que me de su amor? ¿Quién será? ¿Quién será?, He querido volver a vivir la pasión y el calor de un amor, de un amor que me hiciera feliz como ayer lo fui- Emma se reía cada que cantaba "¿Quién será?, y veía a las hermanas con desesperación, lujuria y coqueteo, Regina se había levantado del asiento, al igual que Zelena, ambas compartieron una mirada suicida y giraron para acercarse a Emma, la rubia ya había terminado de cantar, entre aplausos encontró las caras de Regina y Zelena frente a ella, amenazantes, no podía evitar sentir la presión del momento, por suerte August llegó por detrás, tomándola de la cintura y poniendo un casto beso en su cabello, las Mills se quedaron con la boca abierta ante tal acción, Emma sólo sonrió y se volvió a August.

-Sin duda usted canta hermoso señorita Swan, Regina no se equivocó al decirlo, me gustaría conocerla más, la invito al club mañana a las 10 am, me gustaría compartir un desayuno con usted y tal vez pueda enseñarme a nadar- August se dirigió a Emma sin importarle nada más que la rubia

-Me encantaría, nos vemos mañana a las 10 am en el club- Emma dijo mientras veía la reacción de las mujeres que matarían a August si pudieran. El juego ahora esta de su lado y no pensaba perderlo, volvería locas a esas mujeres hasta que la que en realidad sentía amor por Emma tuviera la decencia de decirlo.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

"**Cómplices"**

Llegó el martes y Emma se arreglaba en su cuarto para la salida al club que tenía con August, decidió ataviarse con un vestido blanco que dibujaba su figura a la perfección, su cabello rubio lo dejó caer libre por su espalda, comenzó a darle color a su rostro, primero los ojos, luego los labios, no muy cargados, pues a Emma siempre le había gustado lucir natural, se dio una última revisada en el espejo y abrió la puerta de su habitación para dirigirse a su cita, dio un salto cuando vio a las hermanas Mills, ambas parecían haber estado a punto de llamarla cuando Emma salió, Swan observó como las dos escondían su puño detrás de su espalda y se echaban una mirada. Todo indicaba que las hermanas se habían encontrado por casualidad queriendo interceptar a Emma, una situación que le pareció bastante peculiar y simpática a Swan quien también se extrañó que no se volteaban a ver con odio, por el contrario, en sus ojos había una especia de complicidad.

-Veo que ya se va, irresistible como siempre- dijo Zelena al tiempo que le lanzaba su ya famosa sonrisa coqueta y mordía un poco su labio mientras la veía de pies a cabeza.

-Tiene buen gusto Swan, ese vestido le va muy bien- añadió Regina sonriendo de manera coqueta y sensual al igual que su hermana

Emma estaba perpleja, ninguna de las dos se había interrumpido, no se habían querido matar entre ellas, sin duda algo extraño ocurría, Emma dejó sus vacilaciones para después y se fue no sin antes darles una mirada provocadora a ambas hermanas.

-Nos vemos más tarde señoritas, espero no se les ofrezca nada en mi ausencia- Emma giró la cabeza y rio pícaramente, en el fondo sabía que las hermanas no podían contener los celos que les provocaba su reunión con el joven August.

Emma arribó muy puntual a su cita en el club, un hombre la guio hasta la mesa donde la esperaban, Swan se heló al ver aquél joven hecho a mano que la aguardaba, alto, fuerte, varonil, nada mal, pensó Emma, nada mal. Cuando August la visualizó se apresuró a ir por ella, la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la mesa, caballerosamente le retiró la silla para que tomara asiento, posteriormente lo hizo el, comenzando así la charla.

Emma reía despreocupadamente con las bromas y el buen humor de August quien no se cansaba de halagarla y persuadirla en todo momento, sus miradas se cruzaban a cada rato, en algunas ocasiones Emma no podía evitar bajar la vista sonrojada por el trato exquisito que le estaba dando August, los ojos de aquel joven eran profundos y dulces, a Swan le agradaba, tenía que aceptar que estaba pasando un rato bastante ameno, nunca se imaginó que sería así, en un principio iba un poco forzada y un poco motivada por los celos que quería darle a las hermanas, pero durante todo el tiempo que había estado con el muchacho, las hermanas no habían venido a su mente, su fastidio por haber tenido que ir se había convertido en alegría.

August tomó su mano y comenzó a pronunciarle unas palabras, Emma se quedó en –jamás había conocido una mujer como tú- pues sus ojos se posaron en una de las mesas del fondo, ahí sentadas, una con un vestido ligero color rubí y la otra con un vestido ligero color esmeralda, se encontraban las hermanas Mills, ambas con unos sombreros negros con los que intentaban camuflajear su rostro y unos lentes oscuros para coronar el supuesto disfraz, las dos con la pierna cruzada y con unas bebidas muy exóticas volteaban discretamente hacia la mesa de Emma y August, era obvio que los habían estado vigilando desde su llegada, Swan sonrió sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía.

-Entonces estás de acuerdo- dijo August muy emocionado

-¿De acuerdo con qué?- respondió Emma sin tener la menor idea de a lo que se refería August

-Pues con lo que te acabo de decir, o es que no me has prestado atención

-¡No! Es decir, claro que te escuché perfectamente, sí, sí, estoy de acuerdo- contestó Emma para disfrazar su distracción

-¡Perfecto!, me alegra mucho que estés dispuesta a que sigamos saliendo y a conocernos mejor, eso quiere decir que también te gusto.

Emma quedó boquiabierta no era eso lo que tenía en mente, y ahora ¿cómo le iba a decir que no? Swan se quedó sin palabras, sin saber qué hacer, ver a las hermanas le había hecho recordar de nuevo sus sentimientos por ambas y August no estaba dentro de ellos, pero ver al muchacho tan emocionado enternecía a Emma y al mismo tiempo le daba una vergüenza enorme tener que admitir que literalmente lo había ignorado, por otra parte herir susceptibilidades tampoco era del gusto de Swan. Emma se vio envuelta en un tremendo lío por milésima vez, August interrumpió las reflexiones de Emma para ponerse de pie y ofrecerse a traerle una bebida, Emma asintió torpemente, cuando el joven regresó y tomó asiento, inmediatamente y de la nada la silla se rompió provocando que August casi se desnucara al caer de sentón y luego de espaldas, al tiempo que tiraba la bebida encima de Emma, esta levantó la mirada, al fondo Zelena reía burlonamente por la situación, a Swan le pareció por un momento que Zelena había provocado el accidente pues extrañamente su mano apuntaba hacia la silla de August, además movía extrañamente los dedos cada que August intentaba pararse y el movimiento de los dedos coincidía con las caídas del joven, pero eso no podía ser posible a menos que esta última fuera una bruja, Swan estaba sumamente extrañada con lo que pasaba, le lanzó una mirada a Zelena para que esta notara que ya se había percatado de su presencia, Zelena se giró inmediatamente no sin antes guiñarle el ojo a Emma, en cuanto lo hizo, Swan pudo por fin lograr que August se incorporara.

Este se puso de pie bastante atontado, no podía comprender porque no había podido poner de pie y se había caído como diez veces, además se encontraba adolorido aunque esto último no lo admitió frente a Emma.

-Este piso que está muy resbaloso, pero no te preocupes estoy bien

-¿Seguro?

-¡Completamente! No te preocupes, ¡pero mira que tonto! Te he rociado con la bebida, pero ahorita te consigo algo para que te limpies- August revisó con la mirada el lugar y divisó una toalla en uno de los camastros de la alberca, se dirigió allá para traérsela a Emma, Swan mientras tanto veía su vestido y reflexionaba en lo que había pasado, ¿sería posible que Zelena hubiera provocado las diez caídad de August? Un chapuzón y un grito sacarón a Emma de sus pensamientos, August había vuelto a caerse esta vez a la alberca, Emma giró su mirada hacia la mesa de las hermanas, esta vez, era Regina quien reía culpablemente y con sus manos apuntando hacia August quien cada que trataba de apoyarse y salir de la alberca resbalaba y volvía a sumergirse, Swan notó que los resbalones y sumergidas de August también coincidían con el movimiento de las manos y dedos de Regina, ambas hermanas se miraban y reían fascinadas por la situación, Emma no sabía que pensar, creer que ellas estaban provocando todo le parecía una locura, nuevamente lanzó una ojeada, esta vez a la morena, quien al percatarse bajo sus manos y tomó asiento no sin antes mirar sensualmente a Emma y sonreírle, casualmente en cuanto Regina bajo sus manos y se sentó, August pudo por fin salir de la alberca ensopado, había sucedido lo mismo que con el incidente anterior, las hermanas Mills parecían ser las culpables por más ilógico que pareciera.

Se acercó a Emma escurriendo, Emma no podía evitar ocultar una sonrisa, dentro de todo lo confuso, la situación le había parecido cómica.

-Creo que tendré que ir a cambiarme- dijo August bastante molesto y apenado

-No te preocupes, ya nos veremos en otra ocasión- le respondió Emma con una gran sonrisa

-Eso quiere decir que me aceptaras otra invitación

-Por supuesto- respondió Emma mientras veía de reojo a las hermanas y le sonreía al apuesto joven que tenía en frente, August respondió a esa sonrisa y acercó sus labios para intentar besar a Emma, un tropezón que provocó que August se precipitará al suelo de nuevo interrumpió el beso, Swan giró la mirada, ambas hermanas se encontraban con sus manos apuntando hacia August y con unos ojos centelleantes de celos, al verse notadas por Emma, ambas se retiraron disimuladamente. August se puso de pie

-No sé qué me pasa el día de hoy, ando un poco torpe, no creas que soy así todos los días- vacilaba el joven mientras subía y bajaba la mirada hacia los ojos de Emma

-No te preocupes, todos tenemos días así, por qué no te vas a descansar

-Sí, Sí creo que eso será lo mejor, pero te llamo eh, tenemos una plática pendiente

-Por supuesto- respondió Emma- lo tendré muy presente.

August sonrió y se retiró llevándose su mano a su cabeza una y otra vez tratando de explicarse lo ocurrido. Emma se quedó unos segundos reflexionando también, tomó sus cosas y emprendió el regreso a la casa de Los Locos Mills como ella la llamaba.

Al llegar a la mansión una voz chillona la recibió

-¡Hola Querida! ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?

-Swan señora, Emma Swan

-¡Ah claro! ¡Emma! ¡Qué lindo nombre! La he estado buscando para que me ayude a pintar mis rosas- comentó Cora con la sonrisa que la caracterizaba

-Sí claro señora, tuve un compromiso, nada más me cambio y bajo a ayudarla- dijo Emma respondiendo a la sonrisa de Cora y entrando a la mansión.

Swan se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse el vestido todo manchado por la bebida que August le había tirado, apenas se lo había quitado, cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió repentinamente

-¡Y bien! Que tal estuvo su salida- dijo Zelena riendo a carcajadas, a las que se le unieron las risas de Regina

-¿Se divirtió Swan? A mí me parece que el muchacho es algo torpe y tonto, ¿no cree?- dijo Regina, ambas hermanas rieron

-¡Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo hermanita!- respondió Zelena acariciando su pequeño mono

Emma se cruzó de brazos y vio a las dos hermanas con un gesto que denotaba que había descubierto la culpabilidad de ambas en lo sucedido.

-Bueno, la dejamos que se termine de cambiar- dijo Zelena

-Aunque para mí se ve mejor sin vestido, Swan- añadió Regina

Ambas hermanas se voltearon a ver y sonrieron maliciosamente para luego abandonar la habitación y dejar a Emma totalmente sonrojada por la última frase de la morena. Emma terminó de arreglarse y bajó a ayudar a la señora Cora a pintar sus rosas como se lo había prometido.

Para la hora de la cena las cosas entre las hermanas habían vuelto a la normalidad, ambas se interrumpían y se peleaban como de costumbre.

-Yo pienso que a ese vestido blanco que utilizó hoy le hizo falta un toque de verde- dijo Zelena mientras probaba el primer bocado.

-¡Tú todo lo quieres verde!- le respondió Regina- como si Swan fuera una planta, a ese vestido lo que le hizo falta fue un toque de rojo, quizá unos rubíes.

-¡Claro!- Contestó Zelena- blanco y rojo, como cupido, que encantador- añadió Zelena sarcásticamente.

Emma no podía evitar reír ante los pleitos de las hermanas, era obvio que ambas sentían algo por ella y ese algo las había llevado a unirse solamente por esa ocasión para arruinarle la reunión con August, porque habían sido ellas sin duda alguna, la idea de que las hermanas al parecer poseían poderes excitó aún más a Emma, ahora le tocaba descubrir entre los sentimientos de las dos, cuáles eran los verdaderos. El debate continuaba, ¿el rojo o el verde? ¿La morena o la pelirroja? ¿Y qué haría respecto a August? Todas estas preguntas inundaban la mente de Emma mientras las discusiones de las hermanas sonorizaban el ambiente.

_Continuará_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Magia**

Emma había pasado tola la semana pensando en aquel acontecimiento con las hermanas Mills en su cita con August, ¿sería acaso una coincidencia o existía la posibilidad de que estas hermosas mujeres tuvieran poderes mágicos? , aunque esto último sonaba como una gran locura solo sucedía en los cuentos de hadas y en las películas, en sus muchos viajes había visto grandes espectáculos de magia pero sabía que por muy bueno que fuera el mago, siempre existían trucos detrás de todo el espectáculo, pero algo como aquel momento en el club, eso era extraño, ponía su mente a jugar con lo que creía real y lo que no era.

Todos esos pensamientos dejaron a Emma hecha un lío más de lo que ya estaba, se olvidó por completo de que había aceptado salir con August una segunda vez, pasó una semana desatendida por completo del moreno de ojos azules.

- ¡Señorita Swan!, ¿acaso no escucha el teléfono?, ¿Qué no puede contestar?, sus privilegios como "prima" terminaron desde el día de la fiesta y su desastrosa cita con August, que hombre tan patético no puede ni mantenerse en pie, y aun así insiste en coquetear con usted – la voz de Regina estaba acompañada de sarcasmo y diversión, aunque también recuperó el tono autoritario con el que Emma la conoció por vez primera. Regina no dejaba de hablar a pesar de que Emma ya estaba atendiendo el teléfono.

-Aquí Emma…. ¡August! Pero que gusto justamente estábamos hablando de ti y tu magnificencia- Emma pudo notar como el énfasis en el nombre de su pretendiente, tuvo un impacto soberbio en el rostro de la morena, sin duda lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba sacar de sus casillas a la hermosa mujer- si August claro que si, nos vemos mañana en el club sería maravilloso pasar un momento junto a tí me divertí mucho la última vez que nos vimos- Este último comentario sacó una sonrisa a Regina sin duda la morena recordaba sus travesuras con August en sintonía con su querida hermana, Emma logró distinguir la picardía en el rostro de Regina provocando que sus pensamientos sobre "magia" invadieran de nuevo su mente.

-Bueno creí que al ver la torpeza física e intelectual de August usted desistiría de verlo una segunda vez, pero al parecer, le encantan los idiotas, diviértase mucho Swan pero recuerde que sigue siendo nuestra chofer, si no fuera por mi padre y mi madre usted ya estaría recogiendo basura en las afueras de la ciudad- Sin más que decir y llena de celos Regina Mills dio la vuelta y salió de la casa dando un tremendo portazo que sacudió toda la mansión.

Emma soltó una carcajada al ver la reacción de la morena, ella estaba segura que a Regina Gruñidos Mills le encantaría jugar de un modo mas placentero en su compañía, sus risas fueron apaciguadas por una mano traviesa que acariciaba su espalda, provocando un escalofrió que recorría desde su cabeza hasta los talones, al girarse notó la enorme y sensual sonrisa de Zelena, quien llevaba un pequeño pantalón ajustado color blanco, una playera de manga corta color verde con un tremendo escote que hacia lucir sus pechos y colgando de su costado derecho su inseparable mono.

-Hola Emma veo que has desechado el uniforme de chofer, tan bien que te quedaba, aunque sin duda este estilo citadino te hace ver mas deliciosa, si fueras una manzana ya te abría devorado de un solo bocado- La mirada lujuriosa de Zelena recorría la figura de la rubia mientras su voz tomaba un tono bajo y sensual, Emma no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal acontecimiento, si tenía algo esta mujer perversa sin duda era el impacto en la banalidad de la rubia.

-Señorita Mills, usted también luce hermosa, el verde es su color de eso no existe duda alguna, con su permiso debo asistir con su madre a un juego de canasta junto a sus amigas, sigo siendo su chofer aunque por órdenes de su padre ya no debo usar el uniforme para evitar sospechas de sus socios, ahora si me permite…- Emma intento pasar a lado de Zelena quien la interrumpió plasmando sus labios contra los suyos robando un beso algo casto para el gusto de Zelena pero bien aprovechado, a Emma no le desagrado por lo que continuó el beso tomando por la cintura a Zelena quien sonrió ante la decisión de la rubia, ambas mujeres se dejaron llevar por el momento que se olvidaron que estaban en la mitad de la sala de estar de la mansión, su momento se vio interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en la puerta principal, Emma pidió disculpas a Zelena y fue a abrir la puerta, para su sorpresa August estaba ahí parado con un enorme ramo de rosas, vestía de pantalón holgado color crema con una playera tipo polo blanca, gafas solares y sandalias de piel, un estilo muy del club.

-¡August! ¡Qué gusto verte! pero, dime ¿qué haces aquí? Quedamos de vernos mañana en el club, porque esta visita tan repentina.

-Emma querida, no podía dejar de pensar en ti, sé que te dije que mañana pero no podía evitarlo no podía aguantar un momento más sin verte y sin intentar remediar mi falta la primera vez que nos vimos, no sé qué paso de verdad no soy así, por favor ven conmigo al club es temprano aun, podemos nadar y te invito a comer algo, por cierto esto es para ti espero que te gusten- August dio el ramo de rosas a Emma mientras metía su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sus mejillas se tornaban color carmín.

-¡Pero que hermosas rosas Emma! es un detalle anticuado pero lindo, dicen que los hombres con problemas sexuales tienden a regalar rosas para ocultar su falta de… ¡entusiasmo!- Zelena apareció detrás de Emma viendo las rosas y refiriéndose a August con desprecio y burla.

-Bueno yo, yo no tengo esos problemas, solo quería ser detallista con Emma un regalo hermoso para una mujer hermosa- August estaba completamente rojo de la cara, tan avergonzado con lo que acababa de decir Zelena, que si pudiera enterrar su cabeza en el suelo en ese momento lo hubiera hecho.

-Gracias por las rosas de verdad me fascinaron, y si me das un momento voy a cambiarme de ropa y nos podemos ir al club- Emma olía las rosas y sonreía a Zelena con picardía, viendo como la cara de Zelena mostraba su enojo y frustración por cada poro, si algo tenían en común las Mills eran sus grandes expresiones de enojo en cuestión de segundos, ninguna de las hermanas podía ocultar los celos que August les provocaba.

August asintió con la cabeza y entro en la mansión detrás de Emma , Zelena les siguió sin perder oportunidad para hacer algo con este hombre tan molesto, agitó sus manos de forma rápida y de repente los pantalones de August estaban en el suelo después de unos segundos August a su lado, Emma escucho el golpe y rápido dio un vistazo al hombre que estaba en el suelo con los pantalones sobre sus tobillos, Zelena reía como una niña después de su travesura, Emma dirigió una mirada de cuestionamiento a la pelirroja, no podía creer que la mujer de ojos verdes tuviera algo que ver con este suceso, August inmediatamente se acomodó los pantalones y lleno de vergüenza pidió una disculpa a Emma diciendo que la esperaría en su auto, Emma se dirigía a su habitación cuando Zelena y su interminable risa la interrumpieron.

-Jajajajajaja, pero si ha de ser idiota ese hombre! Mas tonto no se puede ser, y usted que insiste en salir con el, no ve que trae la mala suerte en su aura, deberíamos continuar con lo que estábamos haciendo antes de que "August mala suerte" nos interrumpiera.

-No creo que sea torpeza mas bien sospecho de algo un poco más "mágico" que provoca la des fortuna en el pobre de August, ahora si me permite debo ir a cambiarme.

Zelena en ese momento corrió a su habitación tomó su teléfono y tecleó el número de Regina, mientras tanto Emma salía con un vestido fresco y su bañador debajo, un lindo sombrero y unas gafas de sol, en su trayecto al club, ella y August no compartieron ninguna palabra, ningún gesto, al parecer el hombre no cabía de la vergüenza, si Zelena buscaba una reacción negativa en el moreno, lo había conseguido. Llegaron al club y se prepararon para entrar a nadar, Emma se había zambullidlo para enjuagarse completa y comenzar a dar unas cuantas brazadas para relajarse, August se lanzaba del trampolín para impresionar a la rubia, pero ella no lo vio, así que nadó torpemente hacia ella y la tomó por la cintura, Emma giró para encontrarse cara a cara con el.

-Wow me has dado un susto, no te vi llegar-

-Perdón no quería asustarte, pero no soy muy bueno nadando, tantos años aquí y no logro aprender – August miraba pícaramente a Emma, no perdería la oportunidad de estar entre sus brazos sin que algo malo sucediera.

-Bueno yo nado muy bien dicen que soy como un pez en el agua así que no te preocupes con mucho gusto te enseño – Emma miro a donde se encontraban las mesas y pudo ver a Regina, Zelena y Killian pedir algo a uno de los meseros, Regina y Zelena se levantaron de su lugar y se dirigieron a los baños, mientras Emma ayudaba a August con unas clases privadas de natación la rubia dirigió de nuevo la mirada al lugar de las hermanas y pudo notar que ambas mujeres llegaban en unos diminutos bikinis dejando al descubierto el hermoso cuerpo con el que contaban cada una, para no variar noto que Zelena llevaba un traje verde con una bata del mismo color, y Regina uno rojo con una bata negra transparente y un gran sombrero negro, Emma no pudo evitar abrir la boca para tragar un poco de aire, pues tan monumentales cuerpos habían secado sus pulmones, pudo notar como Killian tuvo la misma reacción que ella al ver a las mujeres, sobre todo a Regina, esto provoco un gran disgusto para la rubia, por lo que teatralizó las clases de natación con August haciendo que las dos mujeres giraran la vista a Emma.

-August no está tan mal porque no intentas ir de muertito es mas fácil flotar- Emma gritaba sus palabras para llamar la atención de las hermanas y por suerte había funcionado, justo cuando las dos mujeres la vieron Emma aprovechó y acarició de manera provocadora el pecho musculoso de August, haciendo que las mujeres se levantaran de su asiento se quitaran sus batas y sombreros y se dirigieran directo a ella.

Sin más Regina y Zelena contoneándose cual pavorreales llamaron la atención de todos los que estaban en la alberca en esos momentos, y subieron a los trampolines más altos lanzándose de manera magnífica digna de una medalla olímpica, provocando aplausos y ovaciones de los presentes, las dos mujeres compartieron de nuevo la complicidad en sus miradas y nadaron hacia Emma y August.

-Hola querida, que tal tu día, veo que te estas divirtiendo con August, y veo que su cuerpo a reaccionado al frio del agua esto es una maravillosa vista- Regina miraba el pecho de Emma, quien se hundió mas para ocultar lo evidente.

-Bueno, August me ha pedido ayuda para nadar no podía negarme después de lo tierno que ha sido conmigo y sin duda el frío le afectó a usted también pero le queda de maravilla- Emma guiñó un ojo a la morena quien colocó sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y le brindó a Emma una sonrisa coqueta.

-August no necesita clases él ha sido campeón de natación durante tres años seguidos, que artimaña mas vieja esta utilizando para conquistarla Swan- Zelena interrumpió el momento logrando que August mirara con sorpresa y arrepentimiento a Emma.

-Bueno si sólo fue un pretexto, pero aun así la estamos pasando muy bien, he visto que Killian las acompaña creo que iré a saludarlo –August estaba a punto de salir de la piscina cuando al impulsarse se dio cuenta gracias a las risas que su trasero y algo mas estaban completamente expuestos al publico mientras su traje de baño flotaba con descaro junto a Emma quien no perdió detalle alguno de lo acontecido logró distinguir como cuando August se levantaba para salir, la mano de Regina se movía en círculos primero y después hacia abajo al ritmo que el bañador de Auguts golpeo el agua, Emma no lo podía creer.

August recupero de inmediato una toalla y salió corriendo al baño, mientras las hermanas reían con locura.

-Bueno Emma una lástima que "August mala suerte" se fuera de esa manera tan impactante a la vista, creo que yo debo salir también aunque con menos clase que mi buen amigo, Regina ¿vamos?- El sarcasmo salía como melodías de la boca de Zelena, Regina se despidió de Emma con un guiño y salió junto a su hermana, Emma tenia que averiguar que era lo que pasaba con esas dos así que las siguió hasta el baño de forma sutil, lo que sus ojos vieron no podía creerlo pero si en efecto era "Magia" lo que salía de las manos de las hermanas, Regina con un movimiento de muñeca apareció alrededor de ella una nube de color purpura cambiando su bikini por un vestido negro ajustado, un peinado perfecto, maquillaje y tacones, lo mismo que Zelena solo que el color de su nube era verde.

Emma Swan la cantante y compositora, la chofer, no podía creer lo que había visto, estaba enamorada de unas brujas ¿De quién exactamente? No lo sabía aun, ¿acaso su enamoramiento sería un hechizo conjurado por estas mujeres? Su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte como su cerebro, en que se había metido, no sabía si salir corriendo o quedarse y descubrir que secretos tenían las hermosas hermanas

Continuará….


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

"**Abracadabra"**

Después de los acontecimientos en las dos visitas al club con August, Emma se encontraba bastante pensativa ante los hechos, podía estar segura que las hermanas tenían poderes, magia, ella lo había visto con sus propios ojos, pero ¿cómo podía ser esto posible? Eso sólo pasaba en los cuentos de hadas, se preguntaba una y otra vez si no habría sido una jugarreta de su mente, pero esa idea le parecía también una locura, estaba segura de lo que había visto, una caricia en su cuello la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Pero que pensativa, ¿qué no va a desayunar?- le preguntó Zelena con su clásica sonrisa coqueta al momento que modelaba un hermoso vestido esmeralda que dibujaba su esbelta y alta figura, tomó asiento y cruzó la pierna dejando ver un liguero del color del vestido, Emma boquiabierta miraba con atención a la atractiva pelirroja, un ladrido la sacó de su admiración y provocó que girara la cabeza, pongo le movía alegremente la cola, Emma lo acarició y regresó su mirada a Zelena, quien creyendo que nadie la veía hizo un giro con su mano, una nubecita de humo verde salió de la palma y se convirtió en una manzana a la cual la pelirroja le dio un mordisco de inmediato, Emma no podía creer lo que había visto.

-¡Cómo ha hecho eso!- dijo Emma sorprendida

-¿Qué?- preguntó Zelena sensualmente-¿morder la manzana?, si quiere le hago una demostración- afirmó mientras se acercaba coquetamente a Emma.

-No, digo Sí, digo lo de aparecer la manzana, esa manzana no estaba en el frutero, la ha aparecido usted.

-Jajajajaja pero que tontería Swan, por supuesto que la manzana estaba en el frutero, creo que la idiotez de August se le está pegando, o será que yo no la dejo concentrarse- dijo Zelena al momento que le guiñaba el ojo y subía presurosamente las escaleras hacia su habitación, Emma podía jurar que la había puesto nerviosa con la pregunta, de una cosa si estaba segura, esa manzana la había aparecido Zelena. Emma se quedó unos minutos reflexionando, una voz la interrumpió.

-¡Buenos días a todos! ¿En dónde están todos?

-Creo que hoy bajaron más temprano señora- respondió Swan a Cora.

-Ah, ¿pero por qué no me esperaron? Si siempre desayunamos juntos.

-No se ponga triste, seguro hoy tienen muchas ocupaciones.

-Sí, pero bueno está usted… ¿Cómo me dijo que se llama?

-Swan, señora, Emma Swan.

-¡Ah sí! ¡Qué bonito nombre! ¿Usted si me va a acompañar a desayunar verdad?

Emma sonrió asintiendo ante la pregunta de Cora, mientras esta última desayunaba, Swan no dejaba de pensar en la magia, ¿sería posible que todos en esa casa tuvieran poderes como las hermanas? Eso era algo que definitivamente averiguaría. Cuando Cora terminó de desayunar y se dirigió al jardín, Emma no dudo un segundo en ir tras ella, decidida a ayudarla a pintar sus rosas y claro a observar alguno que otro episodio extraño que pudiera ocurrir.

Mientras pintaban las rosas Emma se percató que la pintura se había terminado, al intentar acercarse al bote para asegurarse que este estuviera vacío, Swan resbaló, Emma notó que Cora en lugar de alarmarse aprovechaba su caída para aproximarse a la cubeta y así en el pasto, entre las rosas, Swan vio como Cora realizaba un giro con su mano provocando la aparición de una nube de humo rojo, luego prosiguió a meter la brocha, cuando la sacó, los ojos de Emma no daban crédito, ésta estaba cubierta de carmín. Swan se levantó de un salto y observó atentamente el bote, estaba desbordante de pintura color rubí. La boca de Emma no podía cerrarse.

-¿Está usted bien señorita…?

-Swan, Emma Swan- respondió Emma reaccionando automáticamente a la pregunta de Cora.

-Pero mire, parece que se ha lastimado, trae algunos raspones.

-No es nada, no es nada, estoy perfectamente, si me permite señora, acabo de recordar que sus hijas me pidieron unos encargos. Emma se quitó el delantal blanco que siempre usaba para la tarea de las flores y sonriendo se despidió de Cora quien como siempre la miraba con expresión de no comprender bien lo que ésta le decía.

Emma se retiró a la mansión y comenzó a subir las escaleras para ir a su habitación sin dejar de rehacer lo sucedido en el jardín con la pintura. El bote estaba vacío, la señora hizo un movimiento con su mano, humo rojo, pintura roja, se decía una y otra vez, no podía negar de lo que había sido testigo, no estaba loca, realmente había sucedido, estaba segura. Al pasar por la habitación de Regina, Emma notó que la puerta estaba entreabierta, Swan regresó a la realidad y decidió asomarse, Regina frente al espejo se probaba uno y otro atuendo, pero no lo hacía comúnmente, con cada movimiento de manos, una nube púrpura la cubría para después dejar al descubierto el nuevo vestido el cual modelaba ante el espejo, se decidió por fin por un vestido Azul que entallaba a la perfección su cuerpo de reloj, aunque para Emma lucía mucho mejor con la ropa interior de encaje negro que había logrado visualizar entre un cambio de vestido y otro, Emma no pudo evitar traer a la mente los recuerdos con la morena, lo que la hizo suspirar y desear de nuevo un contacto con ella, encerrada en sus deseos Emma perdió el equilibrio, se sostuvo de un mueble que estaba a su lado dejando caer un jarrón finísimo que se hizo trizas al instante, Emma corrió a ocultarse, en segundos Regina salió de su habitación para encontrarse con el adorno hecho añicos, miró para un lado y para otro buscando al culpable, al no encontrarlo, realizó de nuevo un movimiento con sus manos, humo púrpura y el jarrón como nuevo, la morena lo tomó y lo colocó de nuevo en el mueble para después entrar en su habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de ella. Emma quedó petrificada, unos segundos después volvió en sí para entrar rápidamente a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se quedó pegada a ella, dio un respiro profundo y volvió a salir pretendiendo que nada había sucedido, bajó las escaleras, pensó que un poco de aire fresco no le caería mal por lo que decidió ir a dar un paseo por el jardín, el sol ya se había ocultado, la única luz que iluminaba todo era la dela luna llena, un aullido de lobo la hizo extrañarse, no recordaba que hubiera lobos por los alrededores y mucho menos en el pueblo, no le dio mucha importancia y regresó a sus pensamientos, unas voces que provenían de la ventana del cuarto de los señores Mills llamaron su atención, en especial cuando notó algo extraño por la ventana, parecía un humo gris, decidió comenzar a trepar por las enredaderas que cubrían las paredes de esa parte de la mansión, poco a poco logró llegar hasta la ventana, con un poco de esfuerzo logró impulsarse para lograr ver lo que ocurría en la habitación.

-De verdad cariño, deja llamo a Archie para que te traiga tu whisky- decía Cora con la voz y el estilo que la caracterizaba.

-No déjalo amor, bastante molestamos ya al pobre de Archie todo el día, esta vez lo traeré yo mismo.

Ante sus ojos Emma observó como el señor Mills giraba su mano, la cual quedó envuelta en una pequeña nube de humo gris, la cual dejo ver una botella de whisky al dispersarse, luego realizó el mismo movimiento con su otra mano, una cubeta de hielo apareció.

-Oh Henry te falta el vaso- añadió Cora mientras movía sus manos y un vaso de cristal cortado se formaba a partir de una nube roja.

-Gracias cariño, tu siempre pensando en todo.

Los ojos de Emma se abrieron como platos mientras veía como el señor Mills se servía su whisky y lo degustaba con placer y singular alegría ante la enorme sonrisa de su mujer quien se acercaba para abrazarlo por la espalda y acariciar su cabello.

-Bueno cariño, será mejor que vayamos a la cama, ya se está haciendo muy tarde y tú sabes cómo odio desvelarme.

-Sí cariño y para que veas que esta noche estoy de muy buen humor me pondré la pijama que tanto te gusta.

-¡Ay de Verdad!- respondió Cora emocionada- ¡La de corazones!

Henry la miró atónito-Eh si esa la de corazones- añadió con una sonrisa fingida. Emma no pudo evitar reír silenciosamente ante la respuesta de Cora, Henry por su parte movió sus manos, humo gris y después una pijama de corazones rojos yacía cubriendo el cuerpo del Señor Mills quien no podía ni verse al espejo de lo ridículo que se sentía.

Swan trató de contener la carcajada lo que la llevó a perder el equilibrio y precipitarse al pasto, el ruido del golpe que se propinó Emma sumado al grito que dio, y al sonido de los arbustos que rozó al momento de caer, hicieron que los señores Mills se acercaran a la ventana y bajaran la mirada, Emma logró pegarse lo más que pudo a la pared para evitar que la vieran, los señores al no descubrir nada cerraron el ventanal. Swan suspiró aliviada, como pudo logró ponerse de pie, le dolía todo incluso las partes donde ni siquiera sabía que había músculo. Entró a la casa con la mirada hacia abajo, unas piernas torneadas se cruzaron con sus pupilas, comenzó a subir lentamente los ojos que recorrían aquellas extremidades para toparse con un camisón de seda azul corto que terminaba en un escote para dar paso a una bata de la misma tela y color que caía a la mitad de los brazos dejando al descubierto los suaves hombros de la fémina; Emma continuo alzando la vista hasta toparse con el negro cabello y cuencas marrones de Regina.

-¿Acaso se fue de Safari al jardín Swan? ¡Mire nada más como viene!

Emma se echó un vistazo a sí misma, cubierta de tierra hasta las orejas, su cabello como una selva dejaba entrever hojas y pedazos de ramas, los pantalones rotos, se sonrojaba de la vergüenza que le daba su aspecto comparándolo con el de la sílfide que tenía en frente.

-¡Bueno va a decir algo o se va a quedar ahí parada como tonta! ¡Y esa manía que tiene usted de mirar siempre con la boca abierta! Así ve a todos señorita Swan.

-Por supuesto que no, esa manía la tengo desde que…- Emma comenzó acercarse sensual y sigilosamente a la morena, una voz ajena a la conversación interrumpió su actuación.

-¿Desde cuándo Emma?- preguntó Zelena pícaramente y guiñándole como de costumbre el ojo, la boca de Emma se abrió más, la alta y esbelta mujer modelaba un camisón corto color verde esmeralda dejando al descubierto sus hermosas piernas, al contrario de su hermana, Zelena no portaba ninguna bata, Emma podía apreciar completamente la torneada figura de la pelirroja y el liguero que adornaba su entrepierna.

-¿Pero qué le pasó? Mire nada más el aspecto que trae- dijo Zelena mientras la rodeaba como buitre- bueno, eso mi hermana y yo lo podemos arreglar en un segundo, ¿verdad Regina? ¿o te vas a negar a ayudarme a embellecer aún más a esta mujer?

-Embellecerla no creo que lo necesite- respondió Regina mientras volteaba a ver a su hermana y sonreía como si planeara algo- más bien… arreglarla para la fiesta.

-Me parece perfecto- añadió Zelena correspondiendo a la voz sexy de Regina- no se preocupe Swan- dijo la pelirroja mientras acariciaba el mentón de Emma- un poco de Abracadabra y quedará como nueva.

-¿Abracadabra?- respondió Emma sorprendida.

Las dos hermanas rieron y con un movimiento de sus manos cubrieron a Emma de colores verde y púrpura, cuando Swan pudo visualizarse se halló vestida en un corto camisón blanco que transparentaba su ropa interior de encaje, su cabello rubio se ondulaba cayendo sobre sus hombros desnudos y su espalda, un escote dejaba ver algunas pecas que tenía en el pecho. Emma giró y lanzó una mirada seductora a las hermanas, ambas correspondieron y comenzaron a aproximarse lentamente.

¡Qué noche le esperaba a Emma!

Continuará…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

"**Con Amor"**

Emma envuelta en el hermoso y sexy camisón, dejando a flote su ropa interior de encaje blanco, sintiendo aquellas salvajes miradas clavadas en lo más profundo de su ser, recorriendo cada curva de su cuerpo, la señorita Swan era un mar de lava ardiendo, un volcán a punto de estallar, y las manos expertas de las hermanas Mills sobre su cuerpo no ayudaban a calmar sus ansias de placer y deseo, un río corría entre sus piernas al sentir los dígitos suaves de Regina y Zelena trazando su piel como cincel al mármol, despojando con delicadeza cada prenda que ocultaba su esencia de mujer, todo era excitante para la rubia, Zelena no desperdiciaba ningún tramo de piel expuesta en la espalda y hombros de Emma, mientras que Regina recorría cual pincel los pechos y muslos de la rubia, rozando partes ultra sensibles al sur de su ombligo, sin duda era el momento más erótico que Emma alguna vez había vivido, pero al encontrarse con la mirada chocolate frente a ella, una punzada de cariño, duda y confianza dio directo a su corazón, Regina al ver los ojos mar de Emma, retiró sus manos de la suave piel color marfil, se miraron profundo, intenso, los sentimientos corrían a través de sus pupilas como estampida de antílopes , Emma logró distinguir cierto brillo en los ojos de la morena, de esos que te transportan a un universo lleno de felicidad, tranquilidad y seguridad, era un paraíso escondido entre el chocolate, sin más Regina Gruñidos Mills se alejó lentamente de Emma, sin decir nada, solo brindó una sonrisa y una lágrima que corrió por sus mejillas, así Regina abandonó a las dos mujeres en la habitación esmeralda. Emma sentía sus sentimientos a flor de piel y sus deseos más íntimos gritando por cada poro, quería correr y besar a la morena pero gracias a la pelirroja sus ansias pasionales no se ablandaron, terminó cediendo a las órdenes de su cuerpo comandadas por una libido ansiosa, aunque su mente pensaba en aquella mujer que dejó la habitación.

El dolor físico que Emma experimentaba al día siguiente era similar al de una resaca después de una gran fiesta , había sido sin duda una de las mejores noches de aquella huérfana, se levantó en medio de la habitación de Zelena, algo atolondrada y confusa, a su derecha la mujer de ojos verdes dormía desnuda con sus rizos sobre su espalda, la rubia le brindó una sonrisa suave, aquella mujer era tan tierna e inocente mientras dormía que endulzaba la mirada de Emma, sin hacer ningún torpe movimiento la rubia abandonó la habitación chocando de espaldas contra la reina de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento mucho Regina, no quería asustarte, lamento el golpe, buen día.- Emma lucía el hermoso conjunto de la noche anterior, sus ojos vagaban en la imagen magnífica que se posaba frente a ella, y sus mejillas eran el reflejo de los labios rojos de Regina.

-No se preocupe Señorita Swan, al parecer la noche junto a mi odiosa hermana la ha dejado alejada del mundo terrenal y viene tropezando con lo que se le cruza en su camino, ahora vístase como debe que tengo una junta y no puedo llegar tarde.- Regina no podía mirar los ojos de Emma mientras recitaba sus pensamientos, los celos, la tristeza y un ligero toque de decepción invadían su alma al notar que Emma había dormido con su hermana y no solo habían compartido el sueño si no algo más , algo que por temor o probablemente amor, Regina no había sido capaz de hacer con la rubia.

-Como usted mande señorita- Sin más que decir y llena de remordimiento, Emma se dirigió a su habitación apresurada a ducharse y vestir en su radiante uniforme.

Minutos después el camino hacia la oficina de Regina fue eterno, el incómodo silencio invadía el ambiente dentro del mercedes negro, ninguna de las dos mujeres se atrevía a decir algo, Regina estaba tan enamorada que no lo podía creer ni hacerlo público a nadie menos a la rubia, después de todo lo que había vivido en el amor, todo lo que había sufrido, era una cruz muy pesada sobre su espalda, ella estaba locamente enamorada de aquella vagabunda, su temor aumentaba al imaginar a Emma con su hermana compartiendo sonrisas y miradas curiosas, si Emma no la amaba sería su perdición y su peor maldición. Emma no estaba segura de los pensamientos de la hermosa morena a sus espaldas, probablemente estaba molesta por lo que sucedió la noche anterior, pero aquella mirada, esa pequeña lágrima en su mejilla, y la manera en que abandonó la habitación, provocaban que la mente de Emma diera girones, al parecer la rubia estaba segura de sus sentimientos amaba a la terca morena, estaba consciente que lo sucedido con Zelena no ayudaría en su conquista, pero no pensaba rendirse.

Al llegar a la oficina Emma inmediatamente descendió del auto y abrió la puerta de Regina, esperando en posición de firmes a que se le diera alguna orden, la cual no tardó en llegar.

-Vaya a la mansión y ayude a mi madre con sus tediosas rutinas, si requiero sus servicios me comunicaré con usted.- La hermosa morena, entallada en un maravilloso y sensual vestido rojo sin más que decir apresuró su paso hacia la oficina viéndose interrumpida por un jalón en su brazo y en cuestión de segundos unos suaves y ansiosos labios se encontraban interactuando con los suyos, Emma se movía dulcemente en la boca de su amada, el beso era dulce , no quería que terminara, Regina correspondió sin titubeos uniendo sus brazos alrededor de la rubia, no importaba nada, ni el lugar, ni el momento, ni los temores, solo existían aquellas dos amantes, que por falta de aire se desprendieron de su conexión.

-Que tenga buen día señorita. -Sin más que decir Emma inclinó el sombrero y se dirigió al vehículo y lo puso en marcha, viendo al alejarse como Regina se tocaba los labios con incredulidad, ladeaba la cabeza en signo de negación, sonreía, y se dirigía de prisa al interior del edificio.

-Buenos días, florecitas, buenos días pajaritos, buenos días Zelena- Cora se encontraba parloteando sin sentido alrededor del jardín acompañada de la pelirroja y su inseparable mono.

-Buenos días mamá, buenos días florecitas, buenos días Wallas, buenos días Archi.- Zelena imitaba la voz de su madre riendo con cada frase que decía

-Buenos días Señorita- Emma interrumpió a espaldas de la mujer extraña y sexy con la que había compartido el placer físico una noche anterior, provocando un susto inminente que hizo a Zelena dar un pequeño salto.

-¡Emma! vaya que susto me ha dado, que tal su día, hoy se despertó temprano, me dejó tan sola e indefensa- La voz de Zelena tenía un toque infantil pero al mismo tiempo seductor, y se inclinaba para besar a la rubia, quien recordó el beso tan lleno de amor que había compartido con Regina y sin dudarlo rechazó de manera instintiva a la mujer ojos esmeralda.

-Señorita, solo quería saludarle, no pensaba provocarle un susto, disculpe. - Emma se dirigió a su habitación esperando ansiosa la llamada de la morena.

"_Señorita Swan, mi junta termina dentro de 15 minutos, la quiero ver sin retraso, en la entrada de la oficina, no tarde._

_Con Amor: Regina Mills."_

El teléfono de Emma, hacía saber que un nuevo mensaje estaba en la bandeja, al leer el remitente su corazón se aceleró y sus manos temblaban, después de leer la orden su corazón estaba a punto de estallar, sus ojos se inundaron de felicidad y su sonrisa era más grande que sus miedos, "Con Amor: Regina Mills", esa expresión no vendría jamás de la morena, tan distante, tan seria, tan fría, las dudas se habían ido, ya no era un juego de seducción, ahora comprobaba que la morena estaba enamorada de ella, y no perdería tiempo para conquistarla, se apresuró a salir de la casa, su camino se interrumpió gracias a Zelena quien pidió acompañarla por su hermana, el comportamiento de aquella mujer se tornaba extraño, sospechoso, ¿Acaso se habría dado cuenta de los sentimientos entre ella y Regina?, no pasó mucho tiempo en descubrir que estaba en lo correcto aquella mujer sabía perfectamente que su hermana y la vagabunda se habían enamorado, y no pensaba dejar que la morena ganara el corazón de Emma, esto había dejado de ser un juego, ahora la verdadera guerra había comenzado, y no se tentaría el corazón.

_Continuará…_

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Verde**

Ya estaba más que claro para Emma que ella amaba a Regina, no podía dejar de pensar en aquellos ojos ámbar, en esa mirada que la penetraba hasta el alma, el saberse correspondida aumentaba su felicidad, aunque Regina no se lo había dicho abiertamente Swan podía notar por sus actos que era dueña del corazón de la morena.

Regina era muy diferente a su hermana Zelena, mucho más seria y refinada, además Emma podía ver que a Regina la guiaba el corazón más que los impulsos y los deseos como en el caso de Zelena, quien para Swan el único motivo por el que la había buscado siempre era carnal, mientras que con Regina, el vínculo que se fue dando poco a poco fue mucho más profundo, nació del alma de ambas.

Regina había cambiado por completo su actitud hacía Emma, para Swan era una manera de decirle te quiero. La amabilidad de la morena era notable en cada ocasión que se encontraban, y cuando las miradas de ambas se cruzaban, se encendía un fuego ni el mejor escuadrón de bomberos podría apagar. Emma reflexionaba en todo esto al momento que se ponía su uniforme. Un golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus cavilaciones, se apresuró a abrir pensando que se trataba de Regina, quien ya tenía la costumbre de irle a dar los buenos días de esa manera; cuando entreabrió la puerta encontró sin soprenderse tanto más bien desilusionándose a Zelena.

-Buenos días Swan, nada más vengo a comentarle que el desayuno ya está, la estamos esperando, ya sabe que a mi madre no le gusta comenzar si falta alguien en la mesa y siendo usted ya parte de esta familia, porque para mí lo es, pues no podemos comenzar sin usted.

Emma miraba sorprendida a Zelena ante sus palabras, no tanto por el contenido del diálogo sino por la dulzura con la cual se lo había dicho, y la sonrisa tierna y limpia que se dibujaba en su rostro.

-La esperamos- añadió Zelena mientras volvía a sonreírle a Swan y le daba una palmada cariñosa en su hombro. Emma no daba crédito, ¿dónde había quedado el guiño que siempre le hacía? ¿Y el coqueteo? ¿Dónde estaba Zelena?

Swan bajó al comedor para encontrarse efectivamente con toda la familia que ya la esperaba para comenzar

-¡Buenos días linda! ¡Te estábamos esperando…! ¿Cómo dice que se llama?

-Swan, señora, Emma Swan, soy la chofer, ¿se acuerda?

-¡Ah Sí! ¡La chofer! ¡Qué bonito nombre tiene!- Emma sonrió ante la respuesta despistada de Cora, ya era algo normal y se había acostumbrado, le parecía bastante divertido y le alegraba siempre el momento.

-Yo creo que usted es algo más que la chofer- señaló Zelena- para mí lo es- dijo al momento que ponía su mano sobre la de Swan y sonreía discretamente, la mirada sorprendida y al mismo tiempo celosa de Regina se posó en su hermana. Emma notó que Zelena la veía diferente, su mirada ya no era de simple deseo sexual, sus ojos eran de amor, aquellas esmeraldas se posaban en ella tan dulce, profunda y tiernamente como lo hacían los granos de café de Regina.

-Bueno Emma, yo quiero preguntarle si me haría el favor de acompañarme a realizar algunas cosas al pueblo, mi hermana Regina no trabajará hoy y mi padre tampoco, y la verdad es que no quisiera ir sola, su compañía me sería muy agradable.

Emma estupefacta ante la actitud y la manera de hablar de Zelena no atinó más que a aceptar.

-Por supuesto señorita, yo soy la chofer, es mi trabajo llevarla a donde usted quiera.

-¡Ay no! ¡Yo no quiero que lo vea como un trabajo! Quiero que lo vea como un paseo de amigas.

Emma y Regina se miraron petrificadas, ni una ni la otra podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo ante sus ojos. Regina no pudo evitar ponerse celosa, no le parecía la idea de que Emma acompañara a su hermana, ella quería que se quedará en la casa y pasar el día juntas, por alguna razón esa rubia se le había metido al corazón y ahora no podía más que pensar y querer estar con ella. Emma podía darse cuenta de ellos, los ojos de Regina se lo decían, cuando Regina realizó un apspaviento y quiso pronunciar palabra, se sintió aliviada, pensó la morena podría salvarla del paseo con Zelena, que aunque esta no le desagradaba, por el contrario, le parecía bastante atractiva, Swan había decidio ya que su corazón le pertenecía a la de cabello azabache y no quería andar ya con juegos. Cora interrumpió tano las reflexiones de Emma como los deseos de Regina de detener la misteriosa salida.

-¡Por supuesto que esta niña tan linda te puede acompañar! ¿Verdad…?

-Swan señora, Emma Swan.

-¡Ah sí, claro! ¡Emma! ¿Haría favor de acompañar a mi hija?

-Sí Swan, interrumpió el Señor Mills, acompañe a mi princesa Zelena, es su deber como la chofer de esta casa.

Emma no le quedó de otra más que aceptar, a fin de cuentas, en efecto, era la chofer la casa.

-Sí por supuesto señorita, usted me dice cuando nos vamos.

-¡Ya mismo! Sólo debo cambiarme- Zelena realizó el clásico movimiento con sus manos para quedar envuelta en una nube verde, cuando esta se dispersó, Zelena se hallaba portando un vestido negro, bastante casual y formal- Emma estaba boquiabierta, ¿negro? Y el ¿verde? Ese se color le quedaba mucho mejor que el negro.

-¡Ay no hijita! Ese color no es el tuyo, no te queda, mejor este- con un movimiento de manos también Cora envolvió a su hija en una nube roja, al disiparse, Zelena estaba modelando un vestido verde todo con encaje, su figura se dibujaba perfecta a través de la prenda que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, dejando al descubierto sus piernas largas torneadas, Emma no podía dejar de recorrerla de arriba abajo, realmente se veía hermosa, siempre se había visto hermosa, por unas horas había olvidados lo bella que la pelirroja era. La mirada penetrante de Regina le penetró hasta lo más profundo volviéndola a la realidad, giró con un poco de temor su rostro, como era de esperarse la morena le clavaba el ámbar de sus ojos, no podía ocultar la molestia y los celos que le provocaban la situación, Emma volvió a sentir como su corazón latía al compás de la mirada de la morena, su alma se estremecía con tan solo sentir la caricia de aquellas pupilas, Emma cerró sus párpados para profundizar más en aquella sensación tan deliciosa y reconfortante. Zelena al percatarse de nuevo de la miel que se sentía entre la rubia y la morena, se encargó de distraer a Swan y obtener su atención.

-¿Nos vamos Swan?

Emma dio un sobresalto y sus ojos de nuevo se clavaron en la hermosura dela pelirroja.

-Sí, por supuesto, vámonos señorira.

-Espere, así no, ya le dije que para mí usted no es la chofer de la casa- y con un giro de manos Emma terminó ataviada con un vestido blanco que delineaba a la perfección sus curvas, su cabello dorado se le ondulaba cayendo a media espalda.

-Ahora sí, ya está lista.

Emma confundida, sorprendida y con una mezcla de emociones salió para preparar el coche, no sin antes, lanzarle un vistazo tierno y dulce a Regina, quien se lo devolvió con una sonrisa. Zelena por su parte al pasar junto a Regina le sonrió pretenciosamente y le guiñó el ojo. Regina entonces no pudo ocultar su furia, sus poderes hicieron acto de presencia rompiendo uno de los vasos que estaba en la mesa. Emma escuchó el sonido y se dio vuelta para ver lo que había ocurrido, Zelena la tomó del brazo impidiéndoselo.

-No se preocupe, no ha sido nada, mi madre que sin querer ha dejado caer un vaso, todo está bien. Zelena se dirigó al carro, Emma no creía del todo que aquel vaso roto hubiera sido producto de la distracción de Cora, un poco desconcertada ingresó al auto y partió junto con Zelena al pueblo.

Durante el trayecto Zelena se portó de lo más dulce y encantadora, Emma jamás había conocido ese lado de la ojiverde, en varias ocasiones le sacó carcajadas a Swan. Emma se encontró de pronto disfrutando de la compañía de Zelena, quien era candidez en todo momento. Al llegar al poblado realizaron varias compras, Zelena aprovechaba cada oportunidad para hacer sonreír a Emma con algún momento pícaresco.

-Tiene una sonrisa muy bonita Swan- dijo Zelena al momento que veía como Emma se sonrojaba y con una mano enrollaba un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja.

-¿Nunca se lo dije verdad? Déjese el cabello así- Zelena tomó el rizo rubio y volvió a colocarlo en la mejilla de Emma de manera cariñosa- Así se le ve mejor- añadió. Emma se hallaba extrañada ante la actitud de Zelena, siempre había pensado que la atracción de la pelirroja hacia ella era meramente sexual, un juego que hasta cierto punto llegó a ser bastante divertido para la rubia, pero nada más, sin embargo, ahora, Zelena le estaba demostrando que había algo más allá, más profundo en lo que sentía hacia ella.

Zelena llevó a Emma hacia un lugar en el bosque, un mirador que le permitía a Emma observar todo el pueblo y los árboles y montañas que lo enmarcaban, el verde predominaba en el paisaje.

-¿Sabe usted Emma, por qué el verde es mi color favorito?- preguntó Zelena mientras tomaba una de las hojas de un árbol y la observaba atentamente.

-Porque es el color de la vida, eso fue lo que usted me dijo una vez.

-Sí, es el color de la vida, así es como usted me ha hecho sentir desde su llegada, viva, y las noches que hemos pasado juntas no han sido la excepción, usted me ha llenado de vida con cada acción, cada gesto, cada comportamiento que ha tenido conmigo, para mí, usted es de color verde.

Emma quedó perpleja y conmovida ante tales palabras, Zelena tomó una flor que pintó de tonos de verde con un simple giro de su palma y se la dio a Emma.

-Quizá para usted no significó mucho lo que pasó aquellas noches, pero para mí, fue algo más que sólo un par de caricias, quédese con la flor, así recordará siempre que para mí usted es de color verde, del color de la vida. Zelena volvió al auto para emprender el regreso a la mansión, Emma se quedó por unos segundos observando el paisaje, dio un vistazo a la flor, y siguió a Zelena.

Ya en la mansión, Emma en su cuarto, miraba atentamente la flor que Zelena le había dado, verde, ella era de color verde, ¿sería posible que la segunda de las hermanas se hubiera enamorado también de ella? Una extraña sensación se apoderó de su alma, la hizo vibrar, pensó en la pelirroja y sonrió, ese sentimiento que alguna vez la hizo dudar entre las dos hermanas volvía a surgir, observaba la flor y sólo podía pensar en Zelena y en el color verde.

Alguien abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación, Emma alzó la mirada, Regina se hallaba parada justo en frente de ella.

-Rojo- le dijo- usted es de color Rojo- rojo no es solamente el color de pasión, lo es también del amor y del corazón, le dijo al momento que se la abrazaba y comenzaba a besarla y deslizar sus manos por su piel, Regina recorría con sus labios y manos cada centímetro del cuerpo de Emma, cada caricia, cada beso, venían cargados de un sentimiento profundo que le llegaba hasta el fondo de su ser.

-No quiero perderla- añadió Regina- La Amo, me tomó trabajo aceptarlo, pero ahora se lo digo sin miedo alguno, la amo y quiero estar con usted siempre- Regina movió una de sus manos y pintó toda la habitación de color carmín, las pocas velas que había de adorno y que Emma ni siquiera se había percatado de su existencia se fueron encendiendo al ritmo de los besos de la morena. La frase "La Amo" pasaba por la mente de Swan una y otra vez, hasta que de su boca salieron las mismas palabras hacia Regina, la morena no pudo ocultar su alegría avivando el fuego que crecía entre ellas, una mezcla de tornasol y moca se creó cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Regina exhalaba al momento que acariciaba el rostro de Emma, sintió un poco de miedo, quiso retroceder, pero Emma tomó su mano y la puso sobre su pecho al momento que la dirigía pidiéndole a Regina que no parase, la morena entonces sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, su alma se regocijó, cerró sus ojos por un momento, Emma comenzó a recorrer con sus dedos la suave piel de Regina, la morena se estremeció, abrió sus párpados y clavo de nuevo el ámbar de sus pupilas en la rubia, acercó sus labios y quitándose cualquier duda o temor, correspondió a aquellas caricias, su cabello azabache se enredó con el dorado de Emma, sus cuerpos y sus almas se fundieron, eran una, vestidas de plata, se dejaron amar, se entregaron una a la otra, y así pasó una noche de la que sólo la luna y las estrellas fueron testigos.

A la mañana siguiente Emma despertó y giró su cabeza casi de inmediato para asegurarse que aquel momento exquisito no había sido un sueño, dio un suspiro cuando vio a Regina que dormía a su lado cubierta hasta media espalda solamente por la sábana de seda. Emma sonrió, se recostó de nuevo, sus ojos se posaron sobre una flor que yacía en su buró, una flor en tonos verdes. Zelena vino a su mente. "Usted es de color verde, porque usted es vida para mí" esas palabras volvieron a asaltar su mente, Emma tomó la flor, ¿sería posible que Zelena se hubiera enamorado de ella? Y ¿por qué el sólo pensarlo le provocaba cierta emoción? ¿A caso ella también sentía algo por el color verde?

_Continuará…_


End file.
